Out of control
by Athenaea
Summary: AU B/V. She could live with being a slave, but some masters are more possessive than others...
1. Default Chapter

The first chapter to 'Out of Control'. It may seem a bit weird, I mean the style, that is... Oh, and for all the grammar errors; my apologies. I'm dutch and I really want, and need, a BETA-READER. Well, enjoy. And for those who want to know; the second chapter of 'Night has fallen' is coming along nicely.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Out of control  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"There's supposed to be a party of Saiyans coming here."  
  
"Here, on the ship?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That sure explains the extra work we had to do. And all those important people. And the extra security..."  
  
"Hmm mmm."  
  
"They sure got nerve."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, the Arthrods got some nerve."  
  
"Oh... Well, I guess...  
  
"I mean, we both know that the Arthrods and the Saiyans can't stand each other. Are they trying to patch things up?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"This situation- could you pass me that screwdriver?- is serious."  
  
"-You mean this one?- And do you really think so?"  
  
"The Arthrods started some 'secret' mining on moon BL 209 in the Gyrath solarsysteem, which is official Saiyan territory, so..."  
  
"I think I get the picture. Are you finished already?!"  
  
"Just some-" *shriek* "more-" *SHRIEK* "turns!"  
  
"I feel sorry for this thing."  
  
"Sorry?! Well, I don't, this stupid machine just has to work! I don't like working in a kitchen where there's no airconditioning! So, there. I think I fixed it."  
  
"Hey, I think you did! Good work, Bulma!"  
  
Bulma looked at her only friend and smiled. "You think so?"  
  
"I give you the tumbs up, like you humans say." Her friend waved with her thumbs.  
  
"Thanks, Kryt." Bulma stowed her tools in her pocket, and dusted herself off. "So, it's back to the kitchen. We still have to prepare that dinner."  
  
"It's enough to feed the entire population on this ship for two days! Do they really eat so much?!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"I hate this." Kryt grumbled.  
  
"Come on, cheer up! We're lucky; we don't have to serve . In the kitchens it's much safer. There at least you don't get blasted for serving the wrong kind of meat or something."  
  
"That's right! They only beat you up, so that you can't walk properly for three days!" She scowled.  
  
"Some day, somehow, Kryt, we'll get out of here."  
  
*Deep sigh* "I can only hope. Now, lets go back and accept the praise for our hard work!"  
  
"Our hard work?!"  
  
"Well, I did hand you that screwdriver, didn't I?"  
  
***  
  
"I think they have arrived." Kryt looked somewhat nervously at Bulma, who stretched her back, then answered: "Yeah, I think so too."  
  
"They're all in a frenzy."  
  
"Wouldn't you be, if you would have some visitors, who aren't exactly friendly, and way more powerful than you?"  
  
"Ok, I think you have a point there, Blue. And don't roll your eyes like that at me! It's just that I've never seen them so... nervous,... scared. Not even when we were sent to war in the Catos system, last year."  
  
"This is an entirely different situation! That was a battle of technology, fought out in space. They didn't fight in hand to hand battles. And now the enemy is inside the ship! And they dwarve the Arthrods, both in posture as in ki-levels."  
  
"You really think that the Arthrods stand no chance against them, do you?"  
  
"Yes. The Saiyans are dangerous. They are proud, cruel, arrogant and very unpredictable. A very dangerous combination. And if the brought along their prince... You have heard the stories..."  
  
"Ok! Ok! I get your point! I feel scared already! And your logical reasoning isn't making me feel any better! What if they are going to fight?" Kryt was obviously worried  
  
"I don't know. This ship's stucture should be able to take some hits, but from the inside out? I really don't know," said Bulma, and she began to calculate the possble damage.  
  
"Hmm, that's really comforting. I think the only thing we can do is wait. Wait untill they leave,... or untill they start to fight. Hey, have you finished cutting those vegetables? They have to go into this dish, it's some kind of stew."  
  
"It sure smells good!"  
  
"I hope there will be something left for us. It would make a nice addition to our regular meals."  
  
"Don't count on it. It seems that the Saiyans are something like bottomless pits."  
  
"Darn."  
  
***  
  
"Dessert is completed. Ok, the cooking crew is dismissed, and for the extra work done today, there will be extra rations." One of the supervisors pointed towards the doors leading towards the large canteen.  
  
"Thank the gods, we don't have to clean up the mess. And extra rations! Great! I'm starving!" Kryt smiled in anticipation while they entered the large hall, and joined the cue. Kryt looked Bulma over. "You better enjoy this. You're getting skinny."  
  
"I wasn't fat to begin with."  
  
"No, but you have looked better, girl."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*Sigh* "You have to start looking out for yourself."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh, you're so- Hey, look; stew! My stew! Yes! Can we have some more please? Especially for my friend here; she doesn't look so good lately. She can use some extras!"  
  
"Walk on," grumbled the Arthropod, "it's a humanoid. Those don't have to look good; a waste of food that would be!"  
  
"You listen here, I-"  
  
"Never mind, Kryt. Just go." Bulma dragged Kryt away, before she could get into trouble. Kryt looked pissed off: "I hate it when they call you an 'it'. Just because you're an human!"  
  
"Complaining about it doesn't make a difference. I have gotten used to it years ago. When do you let it go? Just ignore it! I do; it doesn't do me any good complaining. Just... just let it go."  
  
"Oh, Blue..."  
  
"Come on, lets eat before it gets cold."  
  
***  
  
They settled themselves at their usual table, in the back of the hall. They quickly dug in. But Kryt seemed to be thinking about something, and was playing around with her food.  
  
Bulma watched her friend, and started to become a little curious. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's just ... you! It is so unfair, the way they're treating you! You're one of the best workers around here."  
  
"If I wasn't one of the best, their treatment would be a lot worse."  
  
"If you had been an insectoid, I bet you could even become a supervisor, or a technician. You certainly have the skills for that job."  
  
"Believe me, I don't mind.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kryt looked sadly down at her plate.  
  
"Look, Kryt, we've been over this a million times. This is my way to survive. When I became their slave, I didn't understand why they treated me like this. I was just seven, and I didn't know how to handle all the things that had happened to me. My parents, killed. Most of the human population, killed. There was not a single human around. I cried a lot and was disobidient. And that made things a whole lot worse. But I learn quickly, and soon I knew how to behave to attract the smallest amount of attention and punishment. And do you know what? I really don't care anymore what they're saying to me. They can call me a stupid mammal all day, and I don't care at all. Calling me names don't hurt. Being beaten, and starved, now that hurts."  
  
Kryt didn't say anything to that. She just looked sad.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
"Oh, Bulma, never mind. I know it still gets to you sometimes. But you know what's really ironic? They have to cower before the Saiyans, and be upmost polite, and they are humanoid! Ha!"  
  
Bulma had to laugh at that, and she started eating again. When she was finished, she leaned back and looked at Kryt polishing off her plate.  
  
"We sure can cook!" Kryt looked very satified at her empty plate.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, shall we get some sleep?"  
  
"That's a great idea."  
  
***  
  
Quietly, Bulma undressed herself, taking her baggy overall off, and the shirt which she wore underneath. She pulled on a large night shirt, and climbed into her bed. She listened to Kryt going through her nightly routine. She smiled when she thought about their friendship. They were a strange lot. They were so different. Kryt wasn't a human; she wasn't even humanoid. She was from a race called Saalien, and they were sauria; reptile like creatures. Though some looked very much like humanoid creatures. But usually, they had tails, and some other features like scales and sharp claws. Some also had intricate colourpatterns on their body.  
Kryt didn't have a tail, scales or claws; only large fangs. Her arms and legs were a slightly paler green then her torso and head. She had dark yellow eyes, no eyelids but a membrane for protection. Her nose was little, with two slids. And she didn't have any hair. Not a single sauria specie had hair. Kryt had been fascinated with her strange blue locks. They earned her the nickname Blue.  
But the most noticeable thing about Kryt's appearance was her height. She was about six and a half feet tall, and she had told Bulma that the males of the specie were about one foot taller. In comparision, Bulma was about five feet and four inches.  
  
"He, Blue, what are you thinking?" Kryt had hopped into her bed, and now looked amused.  
  
"Yes, sorry, zoomed out there for a bit."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"About us."  
  
"Oh. What about us?"  
  
"That we are friends, in spite of our differences."  
  
"Well, we maybe are very different, yes, but only on the outside. I mean, we think the same way, we handle things the same way, we have the same kind of humor... It doesn't come out right, but what I mean to say is, that our characters are very much alike."  
  
"You are right. I never thought I could have a friend here. You would be a lot better off if you wouldn't hang out with me, if you would detest me like everybody else does/ But you're sticking with me, and I think that's the thing that matters most."  
  
"Aww, you're making me cry here." Kryt faked a sob.  
  
"I wasn't the one that started the mushy talk, uhh, maybe I did, but... Arggh! Well, if you can't be serious, I'm going to sleep!"  
  
"Hihi."  
  
"Oh, just shut up."  
  
"In a moment. Do you think they have finished dinner?"  
  
Bulma looked somewhat confused at Kryt. "Who?"  
  
"You know, the Arthrods and their lovely guests."  
  
"it's an official banquet, something like that last ages. Thank the gods we don't have to wait for them to finish."  
  
"I agree to that. Lets get some sleep. You never know when they'll wake us up. Better catch some sleep while we can."  
  
"Ok, night."  
  
"Night."  
  
***  
  
A soft trembling of her bed roused Bulma. It was very dark around her. The lights in the corridor, which normally could be seen through a small window, were out. She could only vaguely see the contours of the room. She cautiously climbed out of her cot, while every now and then she felt the ship tremble. She made her way over to Kryt, and shook her awake.  
  
"Wha? Mmmm. Lemme sleep."  
  
"Kryt, wake up! Something is... wrong."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ssst. Calm down. Now, do you feel what I feel?"  
  
"The ship, it's... trembling, almost shaking..."  
  
"Yes, it's getting worse."  
  
"What do you think is going on?"  
  
"Engine problems?" Bulma offered, praying silently that was the cause.  
  
"Wait! Let me listen." Bulma was silent; Kryt had far better senses.  
  
"I hear soft noises, some rattling, cracks, and... booming noices?!"  
  
"Err, an accident in the ammunition storages?"  
  
"I would love to believe that, but the souds are coming from the upper decks; the living quarters of the Arthrods. So, I don't know..."  
  
"Ok, lets face it. There's trouble; the Saiyans and the Arthrods are probably fighting. That's the most obvious explanation." Bulma stated coolly.  
  
"Maybe there wasn't enough food."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"What shall we do?"  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and wait."  
  
"Ok, lets put on some clothes, and find out what's happening."  
  
They both quickly dressed themselves, and hurried out of their room.  
  
"So, which way shall we go?" Kryt scanned the corridor, wary of sudden movement. It seemed only a few others had noticed something was going on.  
  
"We'll go up, and find out what's going on."  
  
"Are you insane? We could walk right into a fight!"  
  
"We won't get close enough for that to happen. I just want an... impression about how serious this situation is. Then, we'll head for the docking area." (AN: does anybody have a better term for this? Maybe I should watch Star Wars or something...) Bulma quickly worked out their plan of action.  
  
Kryt looked a bit confused. "The docking area?"  
  
"Yes. There we'll get ourselves a ship."  
  
"A ship? You mean... escape?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Don't you think more people have that in mind? The place will be swamped with Arthrods, and slaves, and-"  
  
"I actually count on it. We can use it in our advantage. In all the confusion, no one will notice us taking a ship, and leaving with it. Of course, we'll have to get one which have been prepared for long distance travel; those are the best ones, and they are usually stocked with supplies. They will be our best chance in getting as far away from the Arthrods as possible. And, two years ago, I had the opportunity to get to know the operating procedures. And my guess is that-"  
  
"Ok, girl, ok! I get it. Have you been preparing this all along?"  
  
"No," Bulma said, "but I always try to be prepared, in case something like this comes up."  
  
"Blue, you're a genius."  
  
"Thank you. It's always nice to know I'm being appreciated."  
  
"Don't push it. Now, how are we going to get to the upper decks? Are we going to use the elevators?"  
  
"Too risky. Besides, the power is out in this part of the ship... Maybe the ship is now running on it's backup power... that means the elevators connecting this section to the rest of the ship probably aren't running... So, we'll use the tubes," Bulma said. Kryt didn't seem too pleased with that.  
  
"Do we have to? I mean, those are quite... small." The tubes were long, narrow corridors, used for emergencies, and for air circulation. They ran vertically throughout the entire ship, and small iron handles, you couldn't call them steps, were attached to the walls for climbing.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll fit through."  
  
"Well, ok. Fine. Lead the way."  
  
***  
  
"On what level do you think we are?"  
  
"I don't know for sure; I do know that we're almost there. We'll take the next exit."  
  
"Good, I'm starting to feel claustrophobic," Kryt sounded really uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't worry, we're almost there."  
  
After climbing up for another ten meters, Bulma saw the exit. The exit was a small round door. Kryt fitted through it, but barely. They both crawled out of the tubes, happy to be out of the confined space.  
  
"I really don't like this! The noices... they are so close!"  
  
"Yes, I know. They seem to be coming from two directions. One; the dining area. Two; the bridge." Bulma looked unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Well," Kryt asked nervously, "which way will we go?"  
  
"I think the bridge is the best option. Then we can see who has control over the ship."  
  
"You know, Bulma, I do really think we should go to the docking area right now! It will only get us in trouble, staying here. What if we come across an Arthrod? Or, worse, a Saiyan? We can pretend to be slaves who are panicked by the sudden fight, but, they don't really care about that, I think. They will just blast us, getting us out of their way!" Kryt argued.  
  
"Ok, Kryt. I think we know enough about the fight. It really doesn't matter who's winning, although I don't think the Arthrods stand a chance in this battle... Well, come on then, this way to the docking area!" Bulma pointed towards a corridor. They both started running, anxious to get there.  
  
Suddenly, Kryt stopped. Bulma stopped too, looking curiously at Kryt.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I hear footsteps, coming fast towards us. What now?"  
  
"We hide in here!" Bulma pushed Kryt into a small space, which was almost completely hidden by heavy metal beams, which supported the construction of the corridor. Pressing her self tightly against the wall, Bulma was fairly sure they wouldn't be spotted. And it was just in time. Only a few seconds after they had hidden themselves, footsteps and voices were coming very close. They walked right by them, and the corridor seemed to lighten up in an eerie way. 'Are they carrying some light or something,' Bulma wondered. But she couldn't really see anything. And she didn't really pay attention to it. Fear was clouding her mind. Kryt and Bulma both held their breaths. 'Why are they moving so slow? Hurry up! You have a battle to fight,' Bulma thought nervously, 'hurry up, hurry up, hurry up...'  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kryt relaxed. Bulma did the same, trusting her friend's senses.  
  
"I can't hear them anymore," Kryt whispered.  
  
"That's very good," Bulma smiled faintly.  
  
"They were Saiyans, I think." Kryt whispered fearfully.  
  
"Yes, and they didn't seem to be in a hurry at all. It must mean they are winning. Otherwise they wouldn't be so... uh, cheerful?"  
  
"I think so." Kryt stepped away from the wall, and peaked into the corridor. "Well, it seems everything is clear. We have to hurry up." Kryt ducked her head, and stepped out of their shelter, Bulma following her closely. Kryt started to move directly down the corridor, but Bulma halted, frowning. Something was not right. She looked around her, trying to figure out what was bothering her. Suddenly, she gasped. The light! She could still see that strange light! The glow could be seen, just around the corner; which was the direction those Saiyans had taken... Where they waiting there? Had they stopped?  
  
Bulma took a step back; the light was moving, it was coming towards her! She looked at the direction Kryt had taken; she was already out of her sight. If she yelled for Kryt, she would certainly come to help her... But they were in no way a match for the Arthrods, let alone for the Saiyans... No, she wouldn't alarm her friend, if she would be caught, maybe Kryt would still be able to make it down to the docking area. She didn't know what to do... 'Run,' her mind screamed. She turned around, ready to go after her friend, when she saw and the glow of the light; and its warmth, and its power of it, enveloped her. And she didn't hear a sound! For a couple of seconds, she stood there, to terrified to turn around and find out what exactly the light was.  
  
She took a deep breath, and slowly turned around.  
  
And she gasped.  
  
Before her stood a man, with bright blond her, just slightly taller then her. He was the source of the light! It tingled on her skin. Ki, she realised. It's his ki! She was mesmerized by the amazing display of power. Never had she seen anything like this! Then his eyes caught her attention. Green, or were they blue? No; they were turquoise. Hard and cold. She was captivated by them. Slowly, an arrogant smirk formed on his lips. "Like what you see, Girl?"  
  
****  
  
End of the first chapter! Oww, the suspense.... *ahem* really, I have to get a grip on myself. Well, please review, or email me... Let me know what you think, what I've done wrong, or what for terrible things I've done this time to the english language... As I said before, I nead a BETA-READER! Just look at it... 


	2. Chapter 2

Melina, thanks for beta-ing this. Everyone, here's chapter two of 'Out Of Control'. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Out of control  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Bulma didn't respond to his words. She was completely stunned. What was he?  
  
"What, lost your tongue?" The man mocked her.  
  
"W-what are you?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"Y-you're a Saiyan, aren't you" Bulma said, filled with dread and fear.  
  
"Well done!" He smirked at her. "If you know what I am, then why do you keep staring at me?" A hint of annoyance had seeped into his voice. Bulma flinched at hearing his tone of voice, and hastily averted her gaze to the ground.  
  
"S-sorry, it's j-just that... I've n-never knew Saiyans came in a blonde variety, too." That just blurted out. Bulma clamped a hand at her mouth, and took a couple of steps back. She was dead. She looked fearfully up at him.  
  
But instead of killing her right on the spot, he raised his eyebrows, and chuckled.  
  
"Well, well, this trip seems to be actually paying off!" The blonde looked her up and down, making Bulma very nervous. She didn't like that look, even though she had no idea what it's intent was. That look just caused shivers to run up and down her spine. She took another step back.  
  
"You see, I would have never thought that on a ship full of humanoid-hating Arthrods I'd find a human female. And a beautiful one, too." He still looked so intently at her, and took a few steps toward her. She took a few steps back. That raised another chuckle out of him. "Scared? I guess so. I can smell it so clearly... Now, don't worry, I won't kill you. You're much too valuable. A human female... And one with some spunk. I like that."  
  
Bulma was confused. Why hadn't he killed her yet? What was so valuable of being a human female? Humans didn't have any value, she had learned that very fast. The only skills she had were her mechanical skills. And she worked hard. So what was he talking about?  
  
"S-sorry for that. It just... blurted out! I really didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." Bulma took another step back. He looked quite amused at her.  
  
"Am I making you nervous?"  
  
"S-sorry! It's just... I really should be going now! I'm needed at the engine room! There are problems, I-"  
  
"Stay right here," his whole demeanor had changed; from somewhat amused to threatening. "You won't do anything, unless I say so."  
  
Bulma nodded silently. He was going to kill her!  
  
"Now, answer my questions. And don't try to lie; I really can't stand that," he warned her.  
  
"O-ok."  
  
"I know you had a companion, I can smell her. Where is she?"  
  
"She walked ahead of me; I guess she's going to the lower levels."  
  
"She isn't human, is she?"  
  
"No, she's a Saalien, but she's a slave, just like me."  
  
"Aha. She's worthless then. Tell me, why were the two of you here?"  
  
"We w-wanted to know what was going on."  
  
"Right. A bit stupid of you, to walk right into trouble."  
  
"We w-weren't planning on walking right into a f-fight! We only wanted to know how bad the situation was."  
  
"Ok, and then what would you do?"  
  
"We would have gone down to the docking area. There, we could leave with a ship, if the fighting would have gotten worse."  
  
"Well, you will leave this ship. You're coming with me."  
  
"B-but sir! I can't! My friend- I have to... I won't!"  
  
Suddenly, she was lifted up; a fist was clutching her overalls at the collar, and was holding her up by it. The Saiyan's face was only a breath away from her.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say no to me? You really don't know what you're dealing with, do you? Let me introduce myself. I'm Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans, heir to the Saiyan Empire, and the first Super- Saiyan in a thousand years. No one says no to me, Little One. For this time, I'll let it slide, but you won't disobey me again. Understand?!"  
  
Bulma was too frightened to say a thing. Impatiently, he shook her somewhat, making her teeth clatter. "Do you understand?!"  
  
"Y-yes!" Bulma wheezed.  
  
"Yes, what?!"  
  
"Yes... Sir?"  
  
"That will do... for now." He slowly pulled her closer until their noses touched. Bulma was totally freaked out now. She looked at him, pleading with her eyes to put her down, to let her go.  
  
He breathed in deeply. "Hmmm, you smell... nice. That's good."  
  
Unexpectedly, he let go of her overall. Bulma hadn't expected it, and fell to the ground. He smirked. "Get up!"  
  
She obediently stood up, and waited for his next orders. She decided to go along with him. After all, she had been a slave for ten years, and she could be that for a little while longer. But she would grab the next opportunity to escape this Saiyan; he scared her, in more ways than one... He made her feel very uncomfortable; the way he had looked at her... Bulma shivered.  
  
The Saiyan Prince started to walk in the opposite direction of her friend. She really hoped that Kryt was all right. By now, she would have noticed that she wasn't following her. 'Kryt will be so worried,' thought Bulma sadly, 'I hope she won't do anything stupid...'  
  
"Hurry up, Girl! I haven't got the whole day."  
  
Bulma quickly walked up to him. He stood there, looking at her, with a frown on his face.  
  
"Remember what I said, Girl. If you don't obey me..."  
  
Bulma bowed her head, as a sign of obedience, as was usual with the Arthrods. But strong fingers grabbed her chin and lifted her head up.  
  
"You aren't stupid, are you. Or maybe you aren't right in the head."  
  
Bulma looked indignantly at his suggestion. He chuckled. "I guess that's a no. Then you should have no trouble in understanding what I want you to do." He released her chin, and started to walk again. Bulma noticed that he almost made no sounds. Maybe that's why Kryt hadn't noticed him. Bulma followed him, wondering what would happen next. They were heading for the large, official dining room. What had happened there? Bulma assumed that the fighting had started there. What would await them?  
  
****  
  
As they came nearer to the dining room, Bulma got more nervous too. And it wasn't helping that the Prince didn't say anything; he just kept on walking, on a fairly high pace. Bulma had some trouble keeping up with him. But she didn't complain. She knew better.  
  
They rounded a corner, and suddenly, they were standing before the large, quite pompous entrance. During the walk Bulma hadn't seen anybody; neither Saiyans or Arthrods. She wondered if the fight was already over. It could be; but she didn't know how long they have been fighting. The Saiyan prince entered the large room, but Bulma hesitated; was she supposed to follow, or wait here. She had been in this room twice. As a slave, you had to have special permission to enter an official room, which included the dining room. She had served dinner during those two times. But Insectoids didn't really like humanoids serving their dinner, so she had never been assigned to the dining room again.  
  
"Follow me, Girl. You think I would leave you here? I'm not taking my chances with you."  
  
Bulma lowered her head, and followed him inside. She was dying to look up, and see what exactly had happened here, but she didn't. She didn't want to provoke anyone.  
  
While they moved further into the room, she managed to throw quick glances at her surroundings. She saw bodies of Anthrods, victorious Saiyans, and blood. A lot of blood. It had an orange color, and the smell of it was making her nauseous. She repeatedly swallowed down the bile in her throat. She was too preoccupied with suppressing her sickness, to notice the glances and the remarks that were thrown her way. The Saiyans looked at her with surprise and lust. A human female, on this ship! Who would have guessed?  
  
The Prince suddenly stopped in the middle of the room.  
  
Bulma carefully raised her head some, to see where they had stopped and why. Before them, there stood a couple of large, bulky Saiyans, pressing down some Arthrods to the floor with ease. By looking at their clothes Bulma could tell these Arthrods were important people. Actually, one of them was a prince. She had heard of him, of course. When the Crown Prince of the Arthrods had arrived on the ship, about a week ago, there were a lot of ceremonies and protocols that had to be dealt with. His name was Yrthryd, or something; their names were quite difficult to pronounce, and their language was just as hard. Luckily, the used language on the ship was Standard, because of the many different species and races that lived here. She had learnt Standard very fast when she had became a slave. She had to, to survive.  
  
One of the Saiyan's stepped forward, dragging the prince with him. The Saiyan was very large and bulky, and he was bald. He seemed to be someone with a high rank. "This is their prince, your Majesty" he stated.  
  
The prince looked very pissed off. That, and he was scared. He looked up at the Saiyan Prince from his kneeling position, and hissed something in his own language. It sounded like sharp clicks and high-pitched whistling, and it didn't sound nice. 'Stupid move,' thought Bulma. The Saiyan Prince seemed to be thinking the same. "Stupid fool. You think I understand that noise that you call a language? If you want to insult me, don't be a coward, and say it in a language I understand."  
  
The Arthrod's prince didn't say anything, but spat in his face.  
  
For a moment, everything and everybody was silent. Then suddenly, shouts and threats were shouted, and Prince Yrthryd was dealt a solid blow in the face by one of the Saiyans who was holding him down.  
  
The Saiyan Prince hadn't moved a muscle, but Bulma noticed that his whole body had tensed, and, if it was possible, his aura had become brighter. Bulma carefully took a small step back, while she waited anxiously for his reaction.  
  
Slowly, he raised a hand, and wiped the spit off his face. Again, silence had came over the room. Everybody looked at the group of people in the middle of the room.  
  
Suddenly, the Prince chuckled. "Bravo, you showed some guts. Very rare for your people, isn't it? Well, it isn't going to save you. I'm planning to send your remains to your father, to let him know what he can expect." The Prince raised a hand, glowing with ki; at the sight of it, the Arthrod's prince started to struggle violently, but his captors didn't budge.  
  
Unexpectedly, the Prince lowered his hand. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, *yet*. For that action of yours, you earned yourself a couple hours of torture. Really generous of me, I think." He made a gesture towards the other Saiyans, and they started to drag the remaining Arthrods out of the dining room.  
  
The bald one remained with them, looking at her. Bulma tried to hide behind the Prince's broad back. He saw it, and sneered at her. "My Prince, where in the hell did you find that little female?"  
  
"I found her in a corridor, Nappa. Who would ever thought I would find something so valuable in this ship."  
  
"Are there more?"  
  
"I don't think so, but why don't we ask her?" The Prince turned half way around. "Well, are there more?"  
  
"N-no. I'm the only humanoid on board of this ship. The Arthrods don't really like humanoid species. I was good enough of a worker to not be sold."  
  
"I see. But were there others?"  
  
"A couple of years back, there were a couple of Fiqqu mechanics on board, or so I heard. I've never saw them. It's been ten years since I last saw an humanoid."  
  
"Too bad. But every single female is welcome."  
  
"Shall I er... escort her to the ship?" The Saiyan, Nappa, seemed very eager to do that. What had she gotten into?  
  
"There's no need. She'll come with me. This one is mine." The Prince looked stated.  
  
Nappa quickly bowed his head, and said: "Of course, my Prince. It's about time you'd produce an heir."  
  
What?!! An heir? Bulma was shocked. Were they implying what she thought they were? If they were, she needed to get away from them. She didn't like their ideas!!  
  
"Yes, my father has been nagging at me for months now. I do want to stop that. So, when I saw this little one, I decided that she is adequate to bear my heir."  
  
"She looks quite thin, Majesty, and her hair, it's blue."  
  
"I can see that, Nappa." The Prince answered annoyed.  
  
"Forgive me, Sir. But you will run some test on her?"  
  
"Of course! I'm not stupid!" The Prince was getting agitated, and Nappa decided that it was time to retreat.  
  
"Once again, my apologies. Sometimes I do not think-"  
  
"You don't think at all, Nappa, and that's the problem. Now, get out of here; round up our troops, and leave a squadron on this ship. I want them to bring it back to our nearest base. There, it can be adjusted to our tastes. The slaves can be sorted out there as well. Then, report to me. We will be leaving this ship as soon as you are back. And don't make me wait!"  
  
"What about the remaining Arthrods on the ship. I assume there will be a lot of them."  
  
"Find them and kill them. We have all the information we need. We don't need captives. They only waste air."  
  
Nappa was grinning. "As you wish, Sir!" He gave a salute, and almost ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Bulma was staring after the disappearing Saiyan. Tests? She didn't like the sounds of it. She wasn't some kind of strange specimen! She was just human! What more did anyone need to know?  
  
"Why are you looking like that, Girl?" Unknowingly to her, the prince had studied her face, intrigued with her. He didn't want to admit it, but when he first laid eyes on her, she had fascinated him. Her hair was the most unusual color he had ever seen; that had attracted his attention in the first place. But when she had started talking... The combination of obvious fear, but at the same time a certain amount of courage in the way she talked to him... It made him very clear that this time, he wouldn't give this one to his men. He would keep her, to see how long this fascination lasted. It had never happened before, that a single person had captivated his attention like this... He didn't like it. He didn't like the feeling. But it did feel... different. He would keep her.  
  
"I-I was j-just wondering... Tests, Sir? What kind of t-tests?" Bulma had gathered her courage to ask him; he seemed to be deep in thought, and maybe he didn't like any interruptions, but she had to ask.  
  
"Tests are required, to see if you are fertile, and to see if you don't have any genetic flaws. After all, if the mother of my heir must be human, I'll make damn sure that she will be one of the finest humans there is."  
  
"O-ok... But I can tell you right away, that I'm probably not a fine human. I have many flaws, I think. According to the Arthrods, I'm very weak, even for a human!" Bulma hoped that this would change his mind. She really didn't want to bear an heir, to anyone! She didn't know anything about bearing heirs! But the thought that her body would be used in such a way... To her, that seemed worse than being a slave for the rest of her live! She suddenly hated the Prince for even thinking about it! How sick was this race?  
  
"Don't you like the idea of having my children? You should be thinking of it as an *honor* to you."  
  
"Would you a-actually make me have a child?" Bulma had seen a lot of cruelties over the last ten years, but this was definitely the worst.  
  
The Prince looked coldly at her. "You *are* going to have my child."  
  
That answered her question. And for the first time in a long while, she felt hate again towards her captor, her owner. And this time, she would use it, to find a way to escape. A thing she should have done years ago.  
  
The Saiyan Prince was looking at her display of emotions, and recognized the hate in her eyes. Fine, so be it. But he felt something for a moment, twisting deep down in his guts. Maybe he didn't want her to hate him? Maybe that was the case. Maybe, for once, he wanted someone who didn't regard him with hate, or pain, or awe, or fear... Maybe... And what he wanted, he got. It was that simple.  
  
"Lets get going. I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary." The Prince headed for the entrance, and grabbed the silent girl's her arm, and dragged her along, past the bodies and the blood, but he didn't see it. Normally, he would have reveled in the sight, the smell and the taste. But now, he had only eyes for the little woman he held so possessively.  
  
****  
  
Tada! The second chapter of 'Out Of Control'! And, how do you like it? You know, there's a little button at the foot of this page. And, if you click it, you can actually tell me what you are thinking! I bet you didn't know that yet!...... Ahem. Now, for those who are wondering: 'Whatever happened to Kryt?' Well, I'm not going to say now. You have to wait for the next chapter. I promise she'll be in it! *********  
  
P.S. For those who are asking why Vegeta has been called 'The (Saiyan) Prince'; I'm writing this mostly out of Bulma's point of view (although I have written a few things about what Vegeta was thinking. I thought that made things a bit more interesting). She doesn't know him, and besides, he does own her in a way now. I think that it's a part of the slave-master relationship. Once she'll get to know him better, he will be called Vegeta. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all your lovely reviews! And thanks to Melina for Beta-ing this for me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Out of Control  
  
Chapter three  
  
As Bulma and the Saiyan Prince were walking through the long corridors, Bulma kept thinking about what the Prince had said, and beside the hate and disgust, she felt fear. She didn't know what would happen; the Prince wanted her to have a child. What did she know about children? What did she exactly know about *having* children, or ummm... *making* them. Of course, she knew some basic things about how reproduction worked, but she had never seen anyone have children. Slaves on board this ship were forbidden to have children. If a slave did get pregnant, the child was aborted, and the slave was sterilized. They couldn't use children on board a large battleship.  
  
But she never had to worry about the possibility of getting pregnant, simply because there was no way she *could* get pregnant. There was no one there that could impregnate her! Like she had said before, she hadn't seen a humanoid in ten years! And Insectoids or Sauria were not attracted to humanoids. Most Insectoids were even disgusted at the sight of her!  
  
She had matured without interacting with other humans. Maybe that's why she had never felt the urge, or need, to get ummm... intimate with another person. She had never felt the want to be close to a person, other than to be friends with Kryt. She had never felt attracted to anyone.  
  
And now suddenly someone wanted to make a child with her. And she didn't know how she could stop him. But she also didn't know how things worked! Was it painful? Would he hurt her? She didn't know what to expect. And she hated feeling insecure, or ignorant about things. Yes, she had been a slave, but she had known the routines, and her duties, and therefore knew exactly what she had to do, to make herself useful.  
  
Suddenly she perked up a little. Maybe they would make her pregnant with an artificial method. She knew that could be done easily. She still would hate them for it, for forcing a child on her, but at least she didn't have to... interact with that Prince!  
  
Bulma had been so deep in thought, that she failed to notice that they had reached the docking bays. Only when they entered it, was she suddenly aware of where they were, alerted by the frantic activity and the loud noise in the large halls.  
  
Immediately after they had entered, several Saiyans approached them. They all saluted their Prince, and one of them started to inform the Prince about the progress they had made. Bulma wasn't listening to them. She was looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kryt. She was so worried about her friend. Maybe she had ran into some soldiers, and had been killed... Or she was wounded, lying somewhere, down a lonely corridor, bleeding, and...  
  
Bulma suddenly spotted her friend; Kryt's height was definitely coming in handy now. Apparently Kryt had spotted her before Bulma had seen her, and was now walking towards her, with a large, relieved smile on her face.  
  
Bulma looked stealthily at the Prince; he seemed to be very preoccupied with his soldiers, giving them orders and such. She took a small step back. When he didn't notice, she took another, then another, and some more. She was almost standing beside a large pillar, which stood about six feet from the wall. The pillar was part of a large row, and the formation formed a narrow corridor. She was about to jump behind it, aiming for the cover that it provided, when he suddenly turned around, and caught her eyes with his. Bulma froze on the spot. She was caught.  
  
"Going somewhere?" His eyes hypnotized her. She meekly shaked her head.  
  
"Really? Now, why do I not believe you?" He had turned completely now, and was now stalking towards her. She opened her mouth to say something in her defence, when all of a sudden a large explosion rocked the entire ship. People started to scream when a large group of Arthrod soldiers ran in and started to fire at the Saiyans.  
  
"It seems we missed some. Where's that fool Nappa?"  
  
"He last reported from the ammunition rooms; it seemed that a whole squadron of those pests are hiding there. He can't get them out, without blowing up the whole ship. He's asking for advice, Sir."  
  
"And where are they coming from?"  
  
"I don't know, Your Majesty. It's a large ship."  
  
"Right. Tell Nappa to station guards at all exits of that ammunition room. We'll wait for them to come out. In case they may enter the room. I don't want to lose this ship. I guess Nappa does have some brains after all; asking me for advice first."  
  
"I'll tell him right away, Sir! And what are your orders considering these insects?"  
  
"What do you do with a pesky insect, soldier?"  
  
"I kill it, Sir." The eyes of the Saiyan were gleaming with the prospect of some more killing.  
  
"That's right. Now, it seems we have some killing to do." Vegeta stated with anticipation. He turned once more towards Bulma. "Girl, you stay here, and you get behind one of these pillars. You won't move. I'll have some soldiers cover this area. Don't think about going anywhere. You are warned. You understand?"  
  
Once more, Bulma nodded meekly.  
  
"Now, go! Hide!"  
  
Bulma hurried behind one of the pillars, while wondering what kind of protection this thing could actually offer her. Oh well, she moved to the other side of it, and almost bumped into... Kryt!  
  
Who grabbed her, lifted her up, and almost crushed her in her hug. Then put her down again, and started yelling:  
  
"I was so worried!!!! How do you think I was feeling when I discovered you weren't following me? I didn't know what to do! I thought you were dead! So, I went over here; I thought that maybe, you had taken a different route to the docking bays, but you weren't there. And now, I see you, standing there, in the company of Saiyans, and you look completely fine! Don't you ever do that again! I'll hurt you if you do that again! I-" Kryt stopped briefly, to catch her breath, then continued with her tirade: "What if they shot you, and you were hurt, or dying? I wouldn't know! Don't you ever do that again! You're just a small human girl, and you're always getting into trouble! You can't defend yourself! You have absolutely no ki! What if those Saiyans had actually decided to hurt you? Don't you ever do that again! Why didn't you just follow me? I didn't run that fast, you could have kept up with me! Were you curious, or something? Did you want to see them fight? Don't you ever-"  
  
"-Do that again. I understand. Now, calm down! I'm sorry! I really am! But you have to keep your voice down, otherwise you might alarm one of those Saiyans, and they come to check out what's causing all the noise."  
  
"I'm not that loud."  
  
"No, I know, but I don't want to draw any attention. We're going to use this distraction to get ourselves a ship, and get out of here! There's no way I'm going to stay here, and to wait for him to return."  
  
"Ummm, who's him?"  
  
"The Prince of the Saiyans."  
  
"So you were in their company! I thought you had sneaked into the room with them, or something. So, you were with them, and they didn't even kill you?!"  
  
"No, they didn't. They think I'm much too valuable to them. They're insane."  
  
"How do you mean, valuable? They want you for your mechanical skills or something? How did they know that?"  
  
"They don't know anything about my mechanical skills, and I'm planning to keep it that way."  
  
"But... what then? You're not strong. You're just a human girl."  
  
"That's the problem. They want me for being human!"  
  
Kryt looked completely puzzled. "Do humans have some special powers that I am not aware of?"  
  
"Would you describe the ability to have children as a special power?"  
  
"Ummm, don't all species have that ability?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then no; I don't see that as a special power. So, what other things can humans do?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "He wants me to have children!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wants me to have children!"  
  
"Who? And why?"  
  
"The Saiyan Prince. He wants me to have children, because I'm human!"  
  
"He wants to breed humans?"  
  
"No," yelled Bulma, frustrated. "He's not going to breed humans!"  
  
"I don't think I'm following you."  
  
"He wants me to have a child; *his* child. An heir!"  
  
"WHAT! Why?"  
  
"I just explained the why!"  
  
"No, you didn't!"  
  
"Well, fine! I don't know why!"  
  
"Maybe he's falling for you! Wow girl, you're finally getting some action, if you know what I mean!"  
  
"It's not funny, Kryt! He's not falling for me! He just said to me that I was going to bear him an heir! I don't have a say in the matter! He's going to use my body to get himself an heir! He doesn't want me to work for him! No, he wants me to have a child, even though I don't want that."  
  
"WHAT?!! He can't do that to you- Wait, he can... I guess he's our new owner, or something. How can he even think about it?"  
  
"From what I heard, I'm not the first."  
  
"What, the first to bear an heir?"  
  
"No, I'm not the first human girl they want force a child on."  
  
"You mean, they have more human females? But... why?"  
  
"Argh! I told you, I don't know why! But the Prince was very pleased to have found a human female. It's the fact that I *am* human that makes me so... valuable. And they talked about doing tests on me; the Prince wants to know for sure I'm fertile, and that I don't have any genetic flaws. It's probably for my genes that they want me."  
  
"Don't they have Saiyan females?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't explained anything to me; he just told me I was now his slave, and what kind of purpose I'm going to serve."  
  
"That's, that's so... wrong! He can't do that to you!"  
  
"He won't. We're going to escape!"  
  
Kryt looked to be slightly panicking. "We can't. All the ships have been disabled by Fiqqu mechanics the Saiyans brought with them. The control rooms are in the hands of the Saiyans. There's no way we can escape."  
  
Bulma looked at her, discouraged. "We'll find some way. I know we can find a way. If it's not now, then later... We have to, *I* have to... I won't... He will not do that to me... Kryt, I don't know what to do. This is worse than slavery!" Bulma started to tear up. She felt so powerless. In one night, her whole life had been ... and not in the way she had hoped or planned. What should they do now? The only thing they could do, so it seemed, was wait and hope for a new opportunity. Hopefully, it would present itself soon.  
  
"What will we do now, Bulma?" Kryt asked her, while she was getting worried about the blank look on Bulma's face.  
  
"Bulma? BULMA!"  
  
Bulma covered her ears. "You don't have to shout!"  
  
"Sorry. I thought that maybe you couldn't hear me because of all the noise in here." Kryt cast a look to the large halls, wincing when she saw the total chaos that ruled there. Saiyans and Arthrods were fighting each other, with no regard for the slaves, who were caught in the middle of the fights. Many slaves were being obliterated, along with the Arthrods. The Saiyans seemed to be playing with them, like cats with their prey. Kryt looked back at Bulma, who also was looking at the scene.  
  
"They are monsters."  
  
"Yes. I've never seen a race that bloodthirsty, or cruel. And stupid." They both saw the Prince, surrounded by the bright light, giving orders to his warriors, and killing off soldiers with a grin on his face.  
  
Bulma said worriedly: "Their Prince ain't stupid. If he were, I wouldn't be in this position."  
  
"That's the danger of it. He has brains, and power. That, and a bad personality, if I may say so. I guess the stories were true then."  
  
"Yes... He is what he calls the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. Maybe he did kill Frieza, and it wasn't just a rumour."  
  
"It's hard to believe... After all this time, that someone has defeated him. We thought that he could never be defeated."  
  
"Are you happy with the thought that he might be dead?"  
  
Kryt's face darkened. "Happy is not the right word. Ecstatic is better. Finally he got what he deserved. But when I see this, I can't say he's such an improvement."  
  
"Maybe he's even worse. The stories..."  
  
"Worse than Frieza? I sure do hope not. The universe will never survive..."  
  
****  
  
Bulma was leaning against the pillar, while she was watching her best friend. After mentioning Frieza, she had been silent, deep in thought. She was probably reliving the memories of the raid of her planet. The memories were really painful. Bulma could know; she herself had gone through a raid, and the memories still haunted here. Many times, she had wondered if it wouldn't have been better if she were killed together with her family. Until today, she didn't know why she had been picked as a slave, and not her father. He had been the most brilliant scientist on Earth, and even though she was already showing her genius, she wasn't anywhere in her father's league. So why her? She would probably never know.  
  
She noticed that the sounds of the battle were dying out. Still, commands were yelled, and occasionally, a scream could be heard. As she listened more closely, she heard all kinds of other sounds too; mumbling, weeping, shuffling of feet. It seemed that the slaves who had survived the ordeal had sought cover in the corners, and along the walls of the docking bays.  
  
She shuffled over to the side of the pillar to check the situation. Several Saiyans were flying up and down, looking for any surviving Arthrods soldiers. Others were... executing wounded Arthrods and slaves; she couldn't give it another name. Bodies were scattered over the floor; blood was everywhere. Bulma was reminded of the dining room, where she had seen a similar sight. She felt the nausea stirring in her stomach. She moved herself once more behind the pillar, and sat down. She was deeply breathing in and out, trying to get a hold on her shaking body.  
  
This seemed to bring Kryt out of her memories. She hurried to Bulma, and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"D-Don't look! It'll make you sick. There's... So many are dead."  
  
"The fight is over, isn't it?  
  
"Yes, and the casualties are the ones who don't have anything to do with this war."  
  
Kryt sighed deeply. "Yes, that's the way it usually goes... The innocent suffer."  
  
"It's so unfair."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Is it ever going to change?" Bulma asked. "I'm hoping for it, but am I deluding myself? Should I give up hope, and resent myself to this? I remember the stories and hope of my people. I can still remember them... Hope for a better future. A future without war and famine and diseases. My father worked hard for that ideal. He always told me about his dreams. He invested huge amounts of his money and time in it. What would he have done if he knew the future?"  
  
"I can't give you answers. Maybe you have to hold onto those dreams. Maybe we can make a better world for ourselves... The universe is so big, maybe we can find a place, in a desolated part of it, where we can build ourselves a new home."  
  
"First we have to get there. And for the moment we are stuck here."  
  
"I know. And I'm fully aware of our reality. And I don't count on our dreams to become reality. But dreams are what's keeping us going.  
  
Bulma couldn't answer her, because their conversation was interrupted when a Saiyan Prince dropped down before them.  
  
They both were staring up at him. He smirked at them.  
  
"It seems you've found your friend."  
  
Bulma and Kryt both jumped up. "Y-yes sir, I did."  
  
"Hmmm. How fortunate for you." He turned to Kryt and looked her over. "I see you're indeed a Saalien. What a strange couple you are. A humanoid and a Sauria; those usually don't mix well. And I've seen there are plenty of other Saurian species around here. Why did you ever befriend a human on a ship full of Insectoids? It seems to me that it can be a... disadvantage."  
  
"We're friends." Kryt dared to reply.  
  
"We'll see." The Prince then dismissed her, and turned his attention back to Bulma.  
  
"Now it seems we're finally able to leave this ship without getting interrupted. Those bugs can be very annoying. Soon, they will be dealt with. Now come along." He turned around and walked back into the docking bays. A Saiyan gestured for Bulma to follow the Prince, but she wasn't to go without knowing what would happen to her friend. She didn't know what to do, but when one Saiyan approached her friend and started to drag her along into another direction, she made a decision. Even though Kryt motioned to her to go along, she couldn't leave her!  
  
She disobeyed, and ran after the Saiyan who had her friend.  
  
But she didn't get far; suddenly she was pulled back. The Prince had her arm in a vice-like grip, and had used it to stop her. He was snarling at her, his turquoise eyes flashing with rage.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to disobey me?" he roughly pulled her arm, until they stood, once again, nose to nose. By now, everyone was looking at them, and even though Bulma didn't have notice of it, Vegeta did. He decided to show them all what happened when he was disobeyed.  
  
"I-I am s-sorry! I just... S-she's m-my friend! We've been friends for almost s-seven years! W-where she's going, I'm going!" She didn't know where she found the courage to say that; her knees were shaking so bad, that if he hadn't held her up, she certainly would have crumbled to the floor.  
  
"Is that so? Well, I've got news for you. You are a *slave* and you don't have a say in what happens to you, or to your friends, lovers or children! You're property! *My* property. I don't care for your friend. I don't care what happens to her, understood?!"  
  
"But I do!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
He squeezed her arm so hard she heard the bone crack. She moaned with pain. He threw her away from him. She landed on her back, and clutched her broken arm to her body. He walked to her until he stood towering over her.  
  
"If I didn't need your body, you would be dead by now. He leaned over, grabbed her by her broken arm, and hauled her to her feet, while she whimpered in pain. He started to drag her with him, but then he stopped abruptly.  
  
"Just a second," he smiled cruelly at her. Her eyes widened with fear; what was he going to do?  
  
"Cabba," he barked at the Saiyan which was holding Kryt, "step away from the female."  
  
And before Kryt or Bulma had any time react, the Prince threw a small ki- attack at the unsuspecting Kryt. It hit her square in the shoulder; the power behind it threw her in a wall behind her. She crumpled down to the floor, where she lay unmoving. Blood seeped out of the wound at her shoulder. Bulma didn't know if she was still alive or not.  
  
"Kryt!!" She yelled, and started to struggle, putting pressure on her arm, but she didn't feel the pain. "Kryt!!" She trashed wildly, trying to get out of his grip, but he didn't budge.  
  
"Be silent, Girl! And stop that struggling!" The Prince snapped at her.  
  
"Let me go! I have to... Why would you do that? She didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"I said, be silent!" The Prince yelled back at her.  
  
"Kryt!!!" She yelled to her friend. She was desperate for her to say something, but Kryt was unconscious. "No, no!!" She whimpered.  
  
"Shut up!!" The Prince pulled her arm violently, making Bulma gasp for breath.  
  
Her legs gave out under her, and she slowly slid to the ground, defeated.  
  
"Stupid Girl," he muttered, while he bent down and once more hauled her to her feet. Then he dragged her to one of the gates, through which more Saiyans were moving.  
  
That's probably where they docked their ship, Bulma thought dejectedly. What will happen now? Is Kryt still alive? What will happen to us? Will I ever see her again? The questions kept repeating themselves in her mind. She stared at the bloodstained floor, but it didn't register. It didn't register that she had entered another ship, or that she was led down through corridors, or that the Prince was looking at her with what seemed like confusement.  
  
She suddenly came to, when her arm was carefully lifted and examined. A creature from a race that she had never seen before, was carefully putting pressure on certain spots on her arm. He had dark brown skin and had some yellowish hair on his head. He looked rather friendly. A sauria specie?  
  
"Well," The Prince said impatient.  
  
"Her arm is broken."  
  
"Yes, I could see that myself. But what are you planning to do about it?"  
  
" I will set her arm, and splint it. I think it will be healed within four weeks."  
  
The Prince scowled at this. "No, that takes too long. I want her completely healed within the day."  
  
"Then, I suggest a couple of hours in the Regeneration Tank. I assume that five hours will do the trick."  
  
"Five hours?! For a broken arm?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but she is human. She doesn't heal as fast as Saiyans. The fracture needs some time."  
  
"Fine." He turned to Bulma and snarled at her. "You heard what he said. Get in the Tank."  
  
"O-ok..." Bulma hesitated. She had never seen a Regeneration Tank up close. Those were reserved for the Arthrods, and therefore weren't present in the sickbay which was used by the slaves.  
  
"Don't worry, you've never seen a tank up close?"  
  
Bulma shaked her head. The medic smiled at her. "I'll explain the procedure to you. But first, I do have to set your arm. The process in the tank will heal the bone, but it doesn't set bones. Now, if you will sit down here." He gestured at a chair. "Majesty, if you would care to help; I need someone to hold her still."  
  
The Prince nodded, and came to stand behind the chair, and putted his hand on her shoulders. Bulma tensed up; whether by his touch or by the prospect of a painful procedure, she didn't know. The medic moved over and picked up her arm.  
  
"This will hurt, but it will be over in a second." And before she had time to react, he pressed on the fracture, and set her arm. It hurt. Very much. Bulma blinked away some tears, and tried to relax again. But her arm kept throbbing.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't use any drugs, but you're going to be unconscious in a matter of minutes. Now, you're ready to go in the tank."  
  
He gestured at a tank which wasn't used yet; In spite of the pain, she noticed that all most of the other tanks were occupied by Saiyan warriors. She stood up, and tried to walk after the medic, but she swayed lightly on her feet, and for a moment, she thought she would fall. But the Prince steadied her, and walked her along to the tank. There, the medic helped her get in, and applied some sensors to her body, and placed a breathing mask over her mouth and nose.  
  
"Now, just relax. In a moment, you'll be asleep, and the tank will fill up. You won't drown, because of the breathing mask. And before you'll wake up, the tank will be drained. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Bulma looked a bit undignantly. She wasn't a child! They wouldn't have put her in it, if she could drown!  
  
The medic smiled at her. "Now close your eyes."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, but still closed them, and immediately, she started to fall asleep. As sleep overwhelmed her, the tank's hatch started to close. The Prince still stood there, looking at her, with a unreadable look on his face.  
  
The last thing she heard before sleep claimed her was a whispered: "Sweet dreams."  
  
****  
  
There it is, chapter 3! I'm such a evil person! Is Kryt dead? I don't know, but that blast did some serious damage! I also wanted to explain something about Bulma; maybe you didn't notice, but she isn't quite like the Bulma we all know in DBZ. She's a lot more insecure, and a lot more careful with what she says, although Vegeta seemed to make her lose caution. She has been a slave for the bigger part of her live, in a hostile environment. She had to adapt to survive, meaning, she never insults or yells at her masters. Maybe she never learned to do that. But she still has that stubborn streak, and I'm planning on using it! *** Now please tell me if you liked it! Thank you! P.S. I'm going on a vacation. To France. For two weeks. No computer... But! I'll promise to keep writing! But don't expect any updates for a couple of weeks. Everyone, enjoy the summer! 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DBZ  
  
Well, Chapter 4 of Out of Control is here. Sorry for the long wait. A big 'thank you' for all the reviews, they're appreciated!! Thanks to Melina for beta-reading!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
As her consciousness slowly came back to her, she became more aware of her surroundings. At first she was frightened when she felt herself being submerged into a somewhat cold fluid. But next, she remembered she was in what they called a Rejuvenation tank. Immediately after, she remembered the reason why she was in this thing. Kryt's lifeless face flashed before her eyes, and she gasped. No! Her mind yelled.  
  
Suddenly, the liquid was drained, and she sought support at the wall of the tank; she no longer floated around, and for a moment her legs didn't seem to support her. Hesitantly, even though the fluid was gone, she reached up to her face, and carefully removed the breathing mask. The hatch started to open, and right before her stood the medic, waiting for her, watching her, with a somewhat relieved smile.  
  
"Ah, you're awake at last! It did take longer than five hours... the Prince has been around a couple of times. He is most... worried for your well- being! Yes, worried. And he is just a bit... impatient, yes, just a bit though; he is a Prince so- How is your arm? Come out of there, silly girl!" He helped her out of the machine and looked her over. Then he took a hold of her arm. She flinched, but then frowned when she felt... nothing! It didn't hurt!  
  
"Of course it doesn't hurt! Silly girl! It has healed... It should be, after almost seven hours; damned thing," the medic mumbled, while he quickly examined her arm.  
  
"Yup. Totally healed! It should give you no more problems!"  
  
"Err... Thank you, I think..." Bulma looked at her arm; it looked completely normal again. This was a very advanced technology; no wonder the Arthrods didn't let slaves use it. It was probably much to valuable to heal something as invaluable as a slave. She sniffed. But whatever was in that liquid, it smelled horrible! Her clothes clung to her body, and everything oozed of stench. Yuck.  
  
But what was a smell compared to the death of her friend? Bulma was almost sure Kryt was dead... She had been so pale, and her blood had flowed out in such an alarming rate... The wound was so large, so close to her heart... It was foolish to have hope. But still, she did.  
  
"Now, just come with me, ok? We have to get you cleaned up. I bet you want out of these clothes and to wash yourself up. The rejuvenation fluids are quite... stinky, don't you think? I'm still looking for ways to perfume them you know, but the Prince says it doesn't have a priority. I don't get that, I mean, they have such a sensitive sense of smell, but they don't care if they smell themselves. It's quite strange... or not. I guess they don't really care about personal hygiene. No bugs can get them down, so why take the trouble of keeping yourself clean..." As he led Bulma down to another side chamber of the large room, she caught a glance of another sort of Rejuvenation tanks. They were slightly bigger, and looked somewhat older.  
  
"What are those tanks for?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, them? Those are older models. They are really slow, if you compare them to the new ones! They take twice the amount of time a new model needs to heal a person! It's quite an update, don't you think? And I must say, I am mostly responsible for it! Yes, quite an accomplishment! I don't want to brag... But the Prince was very pleased with me! Yes he was! Now, most of the old models have been replaced by the new ones, but the Prince decided to keep a few. They are used now by slaves." Seeing Bulma's confused look he asked: "What?"  
  
"Why let a slave use them? I mean... Isn't that a lot of trouble for something as unimportant as a slave?"  
  
"Hmph," the medic snorted, "those Arthrods are surely stupid if they didn't try to save their possessions. The Prince has many valuable slaves. It would be a shame to let them perish."  
  
"It would take very much to make a slave valuable in the eyes of the Arthrods. But they have- had so many. They could easily find a replacement."  
  
"Right! No wonder those beings are so easily to defeat! They have no brain at all!"  
  
Bulma gave the medic a weak smile: "My thought exactly!" She looked once more to the older models, and saw one of them was working. "One is being used."  
  
"Huh?! Oh! Yes! It's- Well-" Bulma looked a bit strangely at the reaction of the medic. It almost seemed... nervous?  
  
"Well, yes, they must have brought someone in, when I was watching you! Yes, because I have been watching you the entire time! Maybe someone got hurt during the take over... a mechanic or something... Now, come along! In here; we don't want you to catch a cold!! He pushed her into a small room, and closed the door hastily. He said through the door: "You can wash up, and there are new clothes on the table! Just put your old ones in the large bin in the corner! They will be destroyed-"  
  
"Destroyed?!" Bulma called out. "Why? It would be a waste!"  
  
"Right! As if! Those clothes you're wearing are rags! Not at all befitting for a Royal slave! Now, hurry up! I'm going to inform the Prince that your healing has completed! Maybe then he'll get off my back. Like I can help that you're..." The rest of his sentence was lost to Bulma when he apparently walked away from the door. Bulma shrugged, and quickly started to undress herself, and hopped into the strange looking cabin. But she had quickly figured it out, and soon after, she stood under a warm flow of water, letting it rinse her body. Her mind was elsewhere though; worrying, dreading and wondering about her friend and their future.  
  
****  
  
She was in the process of putting on the loose-fitting pants, when the door was unceremoniously thrown open and the Prince of all Saiyans marched in. Bulma took a step back, away from the door, being startled. Quickly, she fastened the pants, while she kept a wary eye at the scowling Prince.  
  
"It's about time you got out of that tank!" He snapped at her. He eyed her arm appraisingly. "I assume that it is healed now."  
  
Why does he care, wondered Bulma, but said quietly: "It has healed completely, sir."  
  
"Good." His eyes traveled down her body, making Bulma fidget. Her new clothes were actually a little bit too large for her, but under his stare it felt like she wore nothing at all. She bowed her head low, not letting him see the unease on her face.  
  
"Hmm, those clothes are too large for you, but I assure you that you'll get a more fitting wardrobe once we're back at Planet Vegeta. I think our traditional dresses will surely flatter your figure, though you are too skinny."  
  
Dresses? Bulma almost couldn't remember wearing anything else than the baggy overalls. A pink dress was all that she remembered from her childhood on Earth... Why could she remember so little from that period in her life? It seemed that the gruesome murder of her family had erased all the happy moments of her childhood. After the killing of her parents, she had never been a child again. The innocence and trust had disappeared, leaving behind a very young, and scarred human being, trapped in a world in which she was worthless than the clothes she wore.  
  
"Now, come on, you've kept me waiting long enough... though I have to admit I've found some pleasurable pastimes... Those pests certainly can take some torture." He smiled a twisted smile, making Bulma shudder. Now she looked somewhat closer, she could see tiny blots of blood, covering his armor and uniform. She shuddered again.  
  
"What," he asked mockingly, "can't stand the sight of a little blood? Tssk. You better learn, Girl. Blood is something very common in our world... We just *love* to spill it." He licked his lips, while Bulma took a step back.  
  
"Don't worry... I won't spill yours... much." He chuckled at her now very shocked and alarmed expression.  
  
"Let's go," he said to the shivering girl. He walked out of the door, followed by a somewhat timid Bulma. What was going to happen next?  
  
****  
  
On the way out of the sickbay, she had almost no time to take in more of her new surroundings. She cast a look at the older tanks, seeing that there was still one being used. The new versions were almost all empty. Just two were occupied, but the Saiyan occupants seemed rather healthy. Maybe they were almost healed? She looked with awe and curiosity at all the machinery and equipment that adorned the sickbay. Most of them seemed much more advanced than anything the Arthrods had.  
  
Suddenly, the medic appeared before them, bowing his head low. "I'll have the results of the tests by tomorrow morning, Your Highness!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Fine. Send them to me." He ordered, not even sparing the creature a look, but kept walking.  
  
"Tests?" Bulma whispered softly, more to herself than to anyone. Still, the Prince picked it up, and answered her.  
  
"In the healing process, Yubu," he pointed to the medic, "has extracted some blood and tissue from you, to examine your DNA structure and do some tests concerning fertility, diseases and so forth."  
  
"B-But why?"  
  
"I told you already! You aren't stupid! I won't just mate with any human woman! She has to have some quality!"  
  
She was nothing more than a possession, but it still irritated her, to be seen like nothing else than a breading mare... Even though she was used to it, it still made her feel hopeless. Hopeless and worthless.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." She bit back the bitter and angry words that were on the tip of her tongue. What was it about him that could make her loose her control so easily. Her urge to survive were simply pushed to the back of her mind, and instead, she was riled up and ready for a fight... he was so dangerous; he could be the death of her, literally!  
  
"Next time, try to say it like you mean it." He smirked at her, making her anger build. Quickly, she looked away, afraid that for the first time in her life, she would blow up on a person! Not good, she thought horrified, not good at all!  
  
She heard the Prince snicker, but he didn't say another word, but instead continued towards the exit. Bulma heaved a sigh and trailed after him. Soon, they had left the sick bay, and were walking down long corridors, filled with large Saiyans. She felt their stares, but she didn't hear a thing. Maybe as to not anger their Prince? She did not know, but still, the suggestive looks were giving her chills.  
  
Finally, they stopped in front of a door. The Prince opened the door, by punching in some codes in a small security device on the side of the door. Then, he gestured at the room, and Bulma obediently walked inside. The Prince however didn't enter, but stayed outside.  
  
"I still have some unfinished business... I am sure you can keep yourself busy while I'm away. Sleep, or take another bath, I don't care. I'll see you soon." With that, the door closed, and Bulma was left alone.  
  
****  
  
Bulma turned around, and looked around the room. It was huge. And from the looks of it, there were other rooms connected to it. It was sparsely furnished, but with a great quality, that, even she could see. It wasn't very hard for her to conclude this was the Prince's room. It practically screamed 'Royalty'. She hesitantly took a step further into the room. She wasn't feeling at ease here. The luxuries displayed in the room made her strangely long for the life she had to leave behind. It had been hard, but predictable and tolerable with her friend at her side. She had to find a way out, one way or another. But she couldn't do that from here, and she had no doubt she had been locked up in his chambers. She had to wait, although the insecurity was driving her mad.  
  
She walked tentatively into one of the adjoining rooms. It appeared the be a large bathroom. Another one was the bedroom. For a time she wandered through them, gaping at their contents and sizes. One room reminded her very vaguely at a room in her home on Earth... It was filled with all kinds of electronical equipment. Yes, it reminded her of her father's hobby room, in which he tinkered with his smaller, harmless inventions.  
  
She walked back into the main room, and lowered herself slowly and carefully on one of the chairs, afraid that she would do something clumsy like breaking it. After a minute or two, when nothing had happened to the chair, she slowly relaxed. From this point, she had a lovely view of a large window, and into space. As the little, twinkling lights of the countless stars flashed by, she let herself being softly soothed into sleep.  
  
****  
  
She abruptly woke up at the hiss of the door. She quickly jumped up out of the chair, and turned to face the person. It was the Prince, who was wearing a satisfied smirk on his face. She was itching to slap it off. Would that urge be visible on her face?  
  
He walked further into the room, and when he had reached her, he stopped before her, a lot closer than Bulma liked, and let his eyes take in the sight of her.  
  
"This," he held up his hand, with a small device Bulma hadn't seen yet, "are the results of the tests. And there is no need to worry."  
  
"R-really," Bulma stuttered, very nervous all of a sudden. She hoped with all her hopes that it said she was sterile, or that she had some major hereditary illness or other DNA flaws. But while she was looking at his smirk and his dark, gleaming eyes, she just knew that wouldn't be the case.  
  
"No. You're perfectly fine. It even appears to be that your DNA is very much suited for mine. Our brats will be strong, and intelligent..." he reached out a hand and caressed her face.  
  
"I would have loved to start immediately on trying to make one, but unfortunately, we're in orbit around Planet Vegeta, and we'll be landing soon. Somehow, my father has heard about you already, and wants to meet the woman I've chosen as my future Mate. I hope his nagging will finally stop. I've should have killed the old fool years ago." He remarked casually, making Bulma gasp.  
  
"It's only tradition. And, you'll be queen, instead of a princess." He chuckled at her look of pure disbelief. He frowned as he looked at her plain clothing.  
  
"It's a shame I don't have anything to show you off in... But I guess your hair will compensate that somewhat."  
  
"I'm not some cattle to be put on a display!" She muttered outraged.  
  
"Now, now, relax! Sooner or later, I'll have to show you to my people. Better sooner than later, I think. Then at least, we'll be done with it. Now, come on. We don't want to keep them waiting!"  
  
****  
  
Yeah, I know, short chapter. I think I've been suffering from a writer's block, the past month. But I think it's over now. So expect the next chapter (somewhat) sooner. I've just started a new study (English Language and Culture), so I don't know how much time I have left to write. But, I have hopes that the quality and quantity of my stories will (dramatically) increase, due to my new study! Go me! Now, if you're still reading this boring AN, I hope you can find a little more time and leave me a review, or email, or flame, whatever you want. Oh, and a big thanks to all you reviewers by pointing out my mistakes and made suggestions about the whole docking-area-thingy. Thanks!! Pallas 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Out of Control  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bulma stood quietly as she felt the eyes of the King of all Saiyans scrutinizing every detail of her appearance. She kept her eyes lowered to the floor, careful not to risk the fearsome King. Even though his son was standing behind her, fully intended on claiming her as a mate. His mate. She shivered. Why her? All her thoughts clouded her mind.  
  
The King looked at her. She could feel his eyes, together with the eyes of the entire court, weighing down on her. The court consisted of Saiyans. Mostly males. Though there was much more she hadn't been able to see; she didn't look up from the floor, like a good, obedient slave.  
  
Prince Vegeta's hand was at the small of her back and seemed to burn through her clothes. His whole presence seemed to engulf her own. She was very aware of his body behind her, she felt every move he made and every time his eyes traveled over her body. He made her very nervous. He scared her; to be so weak and defenseless, as she felt in his presence. Where were her survival instincts? They were dulled and she was left to scramble for a rational thought. Her emotions were in a jumble, overpowering her logical reasoning. Where had the lessons from her past experiences disappeared to?  
  
He made her feel the force of *his* emotions. He could reach her hidden heart, and easily found her insecurities and fears. He had effortlessly broken down every barrier, and that left her being open for an attack. Now she was vulnerable; he could really hurt her with his actions, unlike the Arthrods who never had been able to. Pain of the body was easily cured or ignored, but the pain in her heart or mind... And what made it worse, his intentions with her were far more personal and drastic, than anything the Arthrods could have come up with.  
  
She shook her head as to clear it. Obviously, she had been so deep in thoughts, that she had missed the start of the conversation between the Prince and his father. And they were discussing her, there was no doubt about that. It would be far wiser to listen to whatever they decided about her, then to worry about her own unusual behavior.  
  
"She is quite exotic. Yes, very beautiful. I have to admit it to you Vegeta, you always get yourself something special. However is she worthy of bearing you an heir? Is she worthy of being the mate of the Prince of all Saiyans? If she isn't, you still got yourself a lovely plaything."  
  
"Don't you worry, *father*." Prince Vegeta's tone was laced with acid. "I have already run the required tests, and the outcome couldn't have been better. Apparently a match between us will produce more than fine brats. Yes, they will be as powerful and intelligent as they can be. Her genetics will fit mine perfectly, leaving no flaws... Brats from our union will be far more powerful than any I could have gotten from a full blooded Saiyan female." He snapped at his father.  
  
A pleased smile appeared on the King's face. "I am most... happy to hear that. Yes, very happy. So, Bardock, this is the final proof to your theory." Apparently the King was addressing someone in his court. "It is most pleasing to hear that even the Royal house will become more powerful, due to your solution to our... problem. Very well then."  
  
The King raised himself from his throne, and sent his son an amused smirk. "To be honest, Vegeta, I thought I had to force you to breed an heir, as you were always so hesitant to take a mate."  
  
"I was just waiting for a female worthy of that position."  
  
"Of course. It's almost annoying to see you succeed so well in your plans. Especially when I didn't agree to them. I just hope that this little one will meet your expectations. You are very hard to please, as we all well know. I hope for us all, she will be everything you sought for in a mate."  
  
Bulma listened with a growing feeling of inevitability. She didn't dare to look up, to see the face of the King or any of his men. She was afraid that her rising panic would take over and that she would bolt. Her heart cried out for her friend. Her humor that put everything into perspective and her constant cheerfulness would have made this situation more bearable. Maybe not much, but just so that she wouldn't be ready to do something totally... stupid.  
  
So she stood there, body tense, eyes rigidly focused on the gleaming floor of the large hall, willing her instinct to flee back into her mind. Later, she told herself. Not now. Later. Later she would find herself a way out of this. Somehow.  
  
She was roused out of the mess that were her thoughts when the Prince's hand started to rub her back. It was almost unnoticeable, and would certain be that for their audience, but she could feel it. She tensed even further, and wanted to shy away from the feelings it invoked in her. Because it felt kind of warm, and comforting. Feelings she didn't associated at all with the cold and cruel Prince.  
  
"I think she'll be just what I wanted." His husky voice raked her nerves.  
  
"Do take it a bit easy on her. She seems quite fragile." The King was now standing right before her. She could see the golden tips of his spotless white boots.  
  
She heard a soft growl coming from the Saiyan behind her, and the next moment she was pulled backwards, as he took a step forward, and she found herself suddenly staring at the Prince's broad back.  
  
She could not help but lift up her eyes to see what was exactly going on. The King stood there, with a somewhat smug smile on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, Vegeta. I'm not going to do anything to her. She's yours. Your claim is clear. And I am not a fool."  
  
"You've got sense after all." Vegeta growled at his father.  
  
"But do you have that? Like I said, she looks like you can break her with a flick of your wrist. I bet that would be no trouble at all. I fear for her safety."  
  
Vegeta's back became rigid, and the growl that rumbled deep in his throat grew louder.  
  
"I would never hurt my mate. You insult me by thinking I could do such a low thing."  
  
"I've been told, that she had to spent a few hours in a Tank. Because of you."  
  
"I do not tolerate any disobedience."  
  
Bulma quickly looked away from them, and resumed staring at the ground. He would not tolerate disobedience... No master did... She knew that. She should have accepted that. But her heart was longing so strongly for the freedom others had. The freedom to control her own life. The freedom to say no... This longing was a part of her, but she ruthlessly suppressed it, buried it deeply under the indifference and detachment. Those she used to face her life with.  
  
But the short lived hope for freedom she had experienced before being captured by the Saiyan Prince had awakened the longing, fueling it anew, and now she had troubled keeping it down.  
  
"She's your mate. Not your slave."  
  
"She's a slave. Just like all those human bitches are. We have bought them or brought back from conquered planets." The Prince sounded so condescending. She knew he was sneering at his father.  
  
The King let out an almost inaudible sigh. "When we took them as our mates, they became more than that."  
  
"Are you fooling yourself? Did we give them a choice? We needed them, so we took them. We are using them. So, what's the difference between them and slaves?"  
  
Bulma was shocked. There were others like her? And in the same position she now found herself in? Of course, by listening to her captor she had already guessed that, but to hear it be confirmed... There were other humans. Her race... She forget her own troubles briefly as she thought about meeting other humans. What would they be like?  
  
"There is a difference... You should know there is a difference. Maybe not at first, but... Being mates is not only a matter of the flesh. And brats are not the only product of such an union." The King was speaking softly to his son. Soft and serious. Like he wanted to make sure he had the complete attention of his son, to make what he had said sink in.  
  
Both were silent. The entire court was silent. An anticipating silence. Then, Vegeta threw his head back and laughed.  
  
A bitter, cold laughter, filled with mocking and an arrogant disbelief.  
  
It send shivers down Bulma's spine, and she took a step back. Neither the Prince nor his father took notice of it. A tight knot of panic was settled in her stomach, and she could only wait for the inevitable. Whatever that would be.  
  
The court stayed silent, but there was something in the air. A cold feeling of fear.  
  
****  
  
As his laughter died out, he fixed his gaze on his father. The old man seriously must have lost it now. Or maybe he was actually believing his own words. That only made it worse.  
  
What was he talking about?! Vegeta felt rage bubbling up, and fought to suppress it. His unshakable self-control... The control he fought hard for, so many years ago... seemed to slip away so easily nowadays... He didn't like the feelings of insecurity or confusion. He always countered them with violence. That was his way of dealing with emotions he did not know how to deal with.  
  
He tried to distract himself by taunting his father.  
  
"What are you talking about? What is this? Are you talking about... How shall I say it... The *emotions*," the sneer in that word was almost painful, "that supposedly can be formed between a mated pair?"  
  
Once more, he let out a bark of laughter.  
  
"And this is coming from you. The King of the Saiyan Race; a race which lives for a fight, revels in a kill and enjoys the conquests. Pride, power and persistence. That are the values you've beaten into me. And once I had learned those by heart, you sent me off, to-..." Vegeta stopped, and clenched his fists.  
  
"He taught me ruthlessness, cruelty in his purest form, and the will to survive, to avenge, to torment... Aren't I the perfect fighter now, father? The ultimate Saiyan? The Legendary? There's no form of resistance out there which can measure up to us, to *me*... I trust you are satisfied with the result of your actions. Because I am. So I suggest you keep that nonsense about foolish emotions between mated pairs to yourself."  
  
His father didn't say anything. Instead, he straightened his shoulders, and looked down at him, but with something in his eyes that Vegeta couldn't really determine. What was up with him recently? He wasn't acting like the man Vegeta used to know. The Saiyans weren't acting like he used to know... Something had changed, and he couldn't really put his finger on it. Something in their eyes...  
  
"So, old man, nothing left to say? No more preaching?" He taunted.  
  
"No, Vegeta." If Vegeta didn't know better, he would say that his father sounded tired. The King looked at his son, then shifted his gaze at the lovely girl standing behind him.  
  
"May this mating be prosperous, for you and for the Empire." It were the official words to acknowledge a mated pair, or a pair which intended to mate. His father was giving him his approval, and somehow he felt something very much like relief. He *had* wanted the approval of his father, even if it was unconsciously... It made him despise himself; why after everything, he still wanted his approval? Why did that desire for approval linger in some deep corner of his mind? He made himself sick.  
  
"Well, thank you, father." The sarcasm dripped of his words, and Vegeta hid a smirk at his father's sour expression. Before the King could respond, a deafening roar fills the great hall, as the Saiyans rejoiced at the fact that their Prince had finally taken a mate. A new generation would soon be welcomed into this world.  
  
Vegeta didn't acknowledge the cheers from his warriors, nor did he paid any attentions to the congratulations they were shouting. And he didn't feel like attending to the impromptu brawl the court would be turned in. No, he thought wickedly as he looked at the blue-haired female, undressing her with his eyes; he had other business to tend to...  
  
****  
  
Bulma was abruptly pulled out of the daze she had unwillingly sunk into. Not even the noise that the crowd made could rise her out of it. Her mind was only focused on the words the Prince had uttered. She had learned so much more, just listening to his conversation with his father. She hadn't liked the feelings she had gotten from hearing the raw anger in his voice. He was unpredictable.  
  
But suddenly their was a tug at her arm, and she found herself being dragged away from the throne and it's King, who just stood there, looking at them with a what she would call a sad look on his face.  
  
As she was carried off, she shyly sneaked a glance at the face of her... captor, master,... mate? His features were emotionless, but his eyes were full of fire. Dark pools, glittering with things she didn't want to know. Secrets, knowledge about things that were so dark; it warned her of him. His anger was like a cloud that surrounded him, making all those in his presence aware of the possible danger he was... It only made her all too aware of his plans for her.  
  
He had probably felt her inquisitive eyes on him. He suddenly looked her right into her eyes. A devilish smirk started to play on his cruel mouth, and his eyes filled with a dark promise. He held her eyes and a silent battle was fought. She fought to break the stare, to be able to look away, but the look in his eyes warned her and stopped her from doing so.  
  
No! Her whole being protested wildly, desperately. No! No!! Not me!! Please! Not me...  
  
Because his eyes told her fate. In his eyes she could read her worst and deepest fears. In his eyes she could read all he wanted from her, all he wanted her to be, everything he intended her to be...  
  
A fate that she didn't wish upon anyone...  
  
But he would deal her fate with the utmost satisfaction... and darkest joy.  
  
And there was no way out...  
  
****  
  
Sorry for the delay. Some unexpected things happened in my family. But now I'm back at writing, and the next chapter to Out of Control is coming along. Maybe even a couple of new fics and one shots. We'll see. Review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
A/N: So, here's the sixth chapter of Out of Control. Yes, there is a lemon in this chapter (guess that'll make all those reviewers happy ^_^), though I think/hope it's R-rated. You think not, tell me so. And thanks for all those marvelous reviews!!!  
  
And for all those people out there: head the Rating!!! Okay? Lately, there are rumors around here, that ff.net is going to forbid lemons. Is this true? If it is, I suggest they should look at their own rating system. Last time I checked, you could still write mild lemons using the R-rating... Anyway, I don't want to get involved into this, but there seem to be people out there, trying to catch other authors writing lemons and then reporting them. Pathetic, isn't it? Well, enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Out of Control  
  
Chapter 6  
  
He led her through numerous corridors and hallways. Guards lined the walls, saluting their Prince. And all of them wore knowing grins. Undoubtedly they had heard about what had happened in the throne room. She felt their leering eyes and heard their muttered approvals. The urge to flee was almost too strong to contain, but she didn't give in. It would be a very stupid thing to try anything here. And the firm hold on her arm was relentless; she didn't want another broken arm. But would she have a better chance in his private chambers? Because they were certainly heading for those.  
  
Did she have a chance at all?  
  
No... Whispered her logical sense to her. Fear constricted her throat  
  
But what choice did that leave her? Give in? Could she? But how? Could she actually give up the control over her own body? The control over her own *mind*? That was what she feared the most about the Prince; the influence he, perhaps unconsciously perhaps not, had over her thoughts. He was invading her mind, scrambling up her usually very ordered trains of thought. Why? How? This was so very different from what she had lived through before now. He wanted things from her the Arthrods would have never asked, well, commanded, from her.  
  
She wanted that relatively safe life back. The predictability back. Her friend back.  
  
They stopped in front of a large entrance. The double doors were decorated with what she started to recognize as the Royal Crest of the House of Vegeta. It was guarded by two bulky Saiyans. They bowed deeply before their Prince.  
  
"Congratulations, Sir!" One said. His black hair tumbled down to reach his calves. The other had considerably shorted hair but it was just as unkempt looking as his fellow Saiyan. As he straightened, he gave them a grin.  
  
"We had almost given up hope, Sir."  
  
"Radditz, Kakarott," The Prince acknowledged them. Both saluted.  
  
"So... Did anything of importance happen in my absence?"  
  
"Nothing really important, Sir. There are some developments in the Crolyn System, but I guess you were already informed about it." The one called Radditz stated briefly.  
  
"Yes, I've been informed... I hope you've taken some advantage of my absence. I am expecting to see some improvements in the gym. Tomorrow we'll spar."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Both said, rather eager.  
  
"But Your Highness... We request to accompany you again on your next mission. The palace is... boring!" Kakarott exclaimed.  
  
"I bet it is. I'll think about it. Now, move!" The doors were thrown open and before Bulma had time to blink, she was inside and the doors were closed again.  
  
Closed. No way out.  
  
She stood there, a couple of steps into the large room. Frozen. What now? She felt his eyes on her. He was standing behind her, but she couldn't find the courage to turn around and face him. She just couldn't. She hung her head and let the feeling of inevitability and irrevocability wash over her. She wasn't getting out of this. Wouldn't she be better off accepting this?  
  
He came closer. She felt his movements. His body heat engulfed her and started to weigh down on her. Suddenly his hand ran slowly through her hair. Not a sound was heard in the large room. Complete silence. She closed her eyes, but it didn't stop the helpless tears gliding down her cheeks.  
  
His other hand came to lie on her shoulder. Now he should be able to feel the trembling and shaking of her body. His grip tightened painfully and her eyes flew open. Suddenly she was turned around. She found herself only a breath away from him.  
  
"Tears... You're crying... And I haven't done anything yet." A menacing light shone in his eyes and his mouth had curved itself in a nasty sneer.  
  
It was too much to bare for her. Panic gained control. She threw herself backwards, unmindful of his hand in her hair and the other on her shoulder. She couldn't breath being so near to him!  
  
She was violently yanked back, and fell against his chest. He slid an arm around her waist and held her painfully tight against him.  
  
"Let Me Go!" She cried out. She struggled, although she knew it was fruitless. She would do anything to get away from him.  
  
"What?!" His voice had melted in a dangerously low growl.  
  
"Please! Let me go! I can't... I don't... No!!" She exclaimed wildly. She tried to pry his arm of her waist and his hand out of her hair but to no avail.  
  
"Please, what?! Let you go? No."  
  
"Please! I can be something else! But not... this! No! I don't want to! Please don't do this to me!"  
  
"Don't do, what?! To... sleep with you? You having my brats? You being my queen?!" The growl had increased in volume. That frightened her, but at the same time strengthened her resolve.  
  
"No, please, I-I am just a slave! Nothing more!"  
  
"Yes, you would rather stay a normal little slave, wouldn't you?!" he spat at her.  
  
"Y-yes! Please, yes! I would rather stay a- a normal slave!" She said with more bravado than she actually felt. "I am actually quite good at that! I work hard and eat little, and I'm good with machinery; repair, maintenance." Eagerly she summed up her talents as a slave.  
  
"Yes, you seem quite the clever little bitch! But I don't want you to do machinery work. I want you to do something else! And it doesn't include slave work! Yes, I *am* and will stay your master, and your only servitude will be for me! You are *mine*! Scared, aren't you," he taunted at her panicked expression.  
  
"Well, I'll give you a choice. We can do this the easy, or-" he yanked her head back using the hand in her hair. She whimpered softly. His head loomed directly over hers and her throat was bared, vulnerable.  
  
"-Or we can do this the hard way. You don't want the hard way. Trust me. And stop this pathetic whining. Stop trying me, because personally, I don't have anything against the hard way. I *like* the hard way." He hissed.  
  
"So tell me, what's it going to be? Tell me." He lowered his head slightly, till his lips were brushing against the soft skin of her throat.  
  
Tears continued to trickle down her cheeks, further down, over her throat. He licked at the salty liquid. His hand let go of her hair; it caressed her face and throat and traveled down her body. It cupped her breast and his thumb lazily stroked her nipple through the coarse fabric. She jerked in his hold and he didn't hide his sadistic pleasure at seeing her attempts to break free, to flee.  
  
"Stop that wriggling; You're not going anywhere," he drawled. He was in total control of her. He let his hand wander down even lower, over her flat stomach, down to her hips and thighs. Her breathing hitched even more as he finally settled it over her core.  
  
"Ah," he purred against her smooth skin, while he took in deep breaths to fully enjoy her scent, "I could make this quite pleasurable for you... Just tell me what you want; The easy... or the hard way. It *will* be one of them. There is no other choice, no other option. Choose now, or I will choose for you. What will it be, my girl?" He nibbled her flesh, finding the taste much to his liking.  
  
Bulma couldn't get a word out. She felt like she was frozen, paralyzed. His choices were cruelties to her panic filled mind. Still, she had to choose...  
  
"I-I... Please..." was all she could get past the lump in her throat.  
  
"Please, what?" What has happened to your tongue? I remember you being more articulate earlier... This is quite pathetic. Now, come on. Tell me what you want!" he said mockingly, scaring her even further.  
  
What could she do? "T-the e-easy way," she hiccuped, while she started to cry even harder, but still soundlessly.  
  
"Now, was that so hard? Ssshh," he hushed her, as he bared his sharp canines against the skin of her throat. "The easy way it is, then."  
  
He wasted no more time. He wanted her bad, and now he had gotten her to surrender, he had to have her now! He sank his teeth deep into her flesh, getting a strangled cry out of her. He lapped at the warm flow of blood. Delicious.  
  
He picked her up and cradled her close He strode into the large bedroom and started to undress her. The unflattering overall was soon no more than rags on the floor. He took a step back to take in her naked form. She was... beautiful. There was no other word to describe her. Although he noticed her state of near malnourishment, and the scars that marred her pale skin, she was enchanting him with what he found the allure of an angel. She was like he pictured them; beautiful, innocent, soft, pure... She took his breath away.  
  
She was looking away from him, her eyes fixed on the wall. Goosebumps spread over her body and she shivered, even though it wasn't cold in the room. Fear, he deduced; she was scared. Poor thing... He smirked.  
  
He reached out a hand and she flinched away from his touch, but he would have none of it. He brought her back into his arms and as he molded her soft body to his own hard one, he buried his head into that mane of blue locks. Such an oddity among her kind, but it fitted her well.  
  
His cheek brushed her and he felt the tears that were still sliding down. It bothered him in a sense but at least she wasn't actually whimpering or making other pitiful sounds. He brushed her hair away from her ear and nibbled on the small ear lobe. She froze and shivered, but made no move to get out of his arms. Good; she was learning.  
  
He was placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on her throat and licked the still bleeding bite mark as he fed on her life-force. The tangy taste went directly to his head, making the hunger only stronger. His hands explored her body feverishly, caressing her breasts, which fitted perfectly in his hands. Gods, she was driving him wild. He cupped her buttocks and lifted her up, so he could have access to her upper body. While he was kissing and licking her left breast, he walked towards the bed and settled her on it. He started to divest himself from his armor and spandex uniform, and he felt her gaze on him.  
  
He looked up from his clothes and right into her eyes. They held each other's eyes, as he got rid of the last pieces of clothing. Her eyes... fear was still in them, but also resignation and... curiosity? He was not sure...  
  
He stood before her silent form on his bed and he couldn't get enough of just looking at her. His tail uncoilded from his waist, and was now swinging lazily behind him, but he paid it no mind. He was drawn in by the sight of her laying on his bed. Every secret of her body now laid bare before him. Hunger to possess; the simple need for her, had long since clouded his mind, and his more primal urges were controlling him. Maybe he should be bothered or concerned that she had the power to try his control, but somehow... It gave him a sense of freedom...  
  
He sought her eyes again, and while he drew her in by the fathomless black pits, he crawled over her body, enjoying the feel of skin sliding over skin, her pliant body against his unrelenting one. The warmth of her made him shudder with pleasure and her powerful scent urged him on.  
  
He held her eyes trapped by his as he spread her legs and his tail wrapped itself around one of her quivering thighs, and drew it even further apart. His eyes sucked hers in, as he stroked her soft folds. That got a startled gasp out of her, but still no sign of any struggle. Her eyes grew larger as he stroked her. He smiled at her look of wonder. She would never have thought something like this could exist... And he was determined to take advantage of her state of wonderment. The fear was slightly pushed back by the new feelings she was experiencing, but the wariness still hadn't disappeared. She was a smart one, to be cautious of him.  
  
The smell of arousal, *her* arousal, sweet and heady, filled the air, and made him loose control even further. He intensified his efforts to get her where he wanted her; to the point where the pleasure would make her forget her fear and ... and to have her writhing underneath him. Because she would. Writhing and wanting and pleading... Her soft gasps were filling his ears, and her back arched unconsciously, to get closer. Closer to him.  
  
As he plunged on finger into her, she came apart in his arms.  
  
He drank her face in, full with wonderment, pleasure and confusement. She didn't understand what just happened...  
  
It had made her forget her fear, her resignation; it had made her forget *him*. He took advantage of her unguardedness and he brought her hips closer to his. To feel her so close... He took his time and slid slowly in her, aware of her tensing and rising fear. But he didn't give a damn right now. She felt far too good. Warm, soft, tight.  
  
He broke through her virginity, and settled himself into her to the hilt. For someone so small and tight, he was surprised she could take him all. He purred at the onslaught of feelings rushing over him, and his tail tightened around her thigh, expressing his delight.  
  
Her breathing was erratic, and she looked at him, with questioning eyes. She opened her mouth as to say something, but he put a finger on her lips before she could say anything at all.  
  
"Sssh..." He hushed her. He didn't want to hear anything right now. He didn't want anything to break this strange sort of tranquillity he had found. He didn't want to hear her protests or accusations. He wanted her to be just like her body was; inviting, warm, soothing... Never before had he- No, he would not dwell on stupid feelings. No, he just wanted to just feel this, without trying to analyze it... Just feel...  
  
He didn't make sense to himself! To divert himself from the turmoil inside him, he brought his mouth to hers. He kissed her with the hunger he felt. Deep kisses, trying to suck her essence into him.  
  
He lifted her hips somewhat, and started to slowly move into her. Her muffled gasp made him aware that it perhaps was too soon for her body, but he didn't care right now. After all, she was here for his pleasure. He didn't care about what she felt.  
  
His tempo increased and his thrusts became deeper, rougher. She was clutching his shoulders, as she held on to him. Eyes still locked, as he became more and more frantic. But he sensed the lessening of her discomfort. She looked at him with those blue eyes full of curiousity. He knew he could make her feel something else than fear for him.  
  
He angled his thrust somewhat different, and the effect was immediatley noticeable for her. She let out soft sighs, as he brushed along something... She couldn't really name it, but he was brushing something inside her that made her feel just like earlier... And when one of his hand reached down to touch her there... She moaned.  
  
His hand was bruising her hip, and his thrusts were almost painful in their ferocity, but she didn't feel anything but these strange feelings of bliss... Again she was slowly reaching something...  
  
Vegeta felt tremors running through his mate's body and knew she was close. Gone was all the pain and trepidation from her eyes; now a wild light shone in them, as she curled her arms around his broad back and her soft sighs and moans spoke clearly of her pleasure. And he was mighty pleased with that, for someone who claimed not to care for her pleasure...  
  
He buried himself deep into her as she came, and the convulsions of her body drove him too over the edge. As the pleasure ran rampant through his body, making him grunt and moan, he didn't see anything but the deep blue of her eyes, luring him further in, deeper into his mate, deeper than he had intended to go...  
  
Both were laying there, on the bed, panting and shaking. Bulma was only half-conscious, exhausted, as he drew the sheets over their bodies. He draped her compliant body over his; his tail possessively curled around her waist, as well as one of his arms. His other hand was tangled into her hair, and his left leg was wedged between hers. His possession of her was clear, but she for now didn't care...  
  
She felt safe. Half-asleep, she wondered about it; how is it possible that she feared him yet, she felt safe in his arms? But he had promised to take it the easy way tonight, hadn't he? He had taken it easy; the pain hadn't been that bad. And he had done things to her... She had never known anything about this...  
  
As sleep finally came for her, she completely relaxed, as she heard the Prince purring gently. Maybe it wouldn't be *that* bad after all...  
  
Vegeta held the small female in his arms, and wondered where this feeling of peace came from. He didn't feel the urge to fight, to kill or to destroy now... Just... content to lay there...  
  
He looked at her sleeping face, and knew not what to think of her, of this mating... His father had been wrong about so many things... He would never take his father's words as the truth again. But what if he were right? He couldn't be. Vegeta assured himself. He was above this.  
  
This was just something else... Something he didn't want to think about, but didn't want to loose either.  
  
He closed his eyes, willed his mind blank, and slept.  
  
*****  
  
So, what do you think? I'm not very good at writing lemons, but I try... So, any remarks, comments, questions... tell me. 


	7. Chapter 7

Out of Control Chapter 7 

_"Daddy! Daddy!! Daddy look!" A graying man, wearing glasses, appeared suddenly out of the shadows. He looked up, and gave a warm smile._

_"Ah, my little inventor! Let's see what you've got there!"_

_"Mamma! Mamma! __Mamma, play with me!" A smiling woman, with blonde hair, stepped forward and reached out her hands. And they were twirling, going round and round and round..._

_The grip loosened, and their hands slipped. And she was gone..._

_Insecurity, fear, confusion... The feelings only got stronger as the shadows grew and the colours darkened. _

_The grass gone, flowers burned, trees uprooted. Buildings were burning..._

_Loneliness and a very deep grief and a mind numbing fear, at the sight of the devastated land. Figures were lying around, broken and bloodied._

_Never to rise again. The blond woman's eyes were staring up at the bright blue sky, unseeing, lifeless. Next to her, the aging man, his glasses broken, as was his body._

_"Wake up. Don't go. Mamma? What's wrong. Wake up. Papa? Don't go. I'm right here. Wake up. Mamma! Please. What's wrong? What's happening. Don't go. Papa! Wake up._

_The shadows were only getting darker and darker, swallowing up the bodies, and then the loneliness was the only thing that was felt in the all consuming darkness of the..._

With a gasp for breath, the Prince's eyes flew open. He quickly took in his surroundings, body tensed, ready to attack any moment. The next instant he knew he was in his own bedroom, and his mate lay beside him. He didn't move, just laid there, frozen, staring off into the dark room. He quickly got his breathing back under control, and with that, his shuddering body and the alien feelings that ran through his mind. 

He had never dreamt like this. Never. His dreams were always the red visions of battles and wars, of victory and revenge.

Were did this come from? Who were those people? He didn't remember them among his killings. Because he did remember each of them; each he had faced when killing them... So, who were they?

A minute movement from the woman he held clutched in his arms caught his attention. He shifted somewhat, and looked into her lovely face, framed by strands of that unique blue hair. Blue hair as blue as the sky...

Her lips were moving, but no sound came out. Her eyes were closed, but the eyelids were quivering. Her face marred by a frown and her breathing was irregular. 

She was dreaming of painful things. A nightmare. 

He frowned. She too was dreaming? 

Then it suddenly hit him like a hard blow to the head. She was dreaming and he shared her nightmare. As he studied his new mate's face, he could clearly see the smiling blond woman in her. The woman had to be her mother. And the man, her father...

He did not move away from her warm body, although he wanted to rouse her and demand an answer, or to go to the training halls and beat a couple of elites into the ground as a measure for the sudden rage that flew through him.

How could this be! How?

He did _not_ feel! He did _not_ bond! 

Small shivers run through her body and he unconsciously held her tighter. His mind was in turmoil. He snarled at his own thoughts. He could not have begun forming a bond with his mate! No, it was impossible! He did not wanted it, nor did he desire it. He had not reached out with his mind to hers. He only marked her as his own. But that wasn't enough to initiate the smallest form of contact, was it?!

No. This was a fluke. Saiyans had some telepathic abilities. He had just picked up her dream, as they were lying so close. 

Though this meant that his mind shields had been temporarily lowered. He didn't like that idea either, but it was better than starting a bond. He didn't want to think about it.

It was ridiculous!

A very soft whimper made him refocus on his lovely girl. She was becoming restless in his arms, actually straining a bit against his firm hold on her. More whimpers. They were actually so soft that he knew that someone without his very sensitive hearing wouldn't have caught them. 

She had learned to be silent, even in her sleep.

For once, he didn't want to think in what kind of situations she had been in to have developed this kind of stealth. He knew how slaves were treated. He did it himself. But to think what she had endured... However, being a slave of the Arthrods had one plus for a human like her; they didn't like humanoids, at all. They weren't interested in her body except for the work she could do. It was like a stroke of luck for her, and for him. He had an untainted mate. In that particular area she would learn everything from him, and nobody else would ever possess her like he did. Nobody. Never. That was what he had vowed the moment he had laid eyes on her. His vows were strengthened when he smelled her scent for the first time. And he knew that his vow would never be broken by anything or anyone when he had taken her. He would see to that.

He slowly turned her until her head was buried in the crook of his neck. Her quick breaths caressed his skin, and he suddenly felt that strange sense of tranquillity once more. 

Her body twisted and he grew uneasy. Should he wake her up and demand she stopped this nonsense? These nightmares didn't do her any good.

A murmur escaped her lips and her eyes twitched. He unconsciously began to stroke her back, as his tail, still tightly coiled around her waist, brought her body even closer to his, till he felt her entire lenght settle against his. Somehow, it calmed his agitated nerves, and seemed to soothe her too. She quieted somewhat. He purred softly and she let out a deep sigh.

As she feel back into a peaceful sleep, he still held her. He refused to think about their shared dream, dismissing it as an accident, a fluke. He watched quietly through the great window as he saw the first shimmers of the approaching dawn settle on the tips of the rugged mountains.

Soon, he would get up, as he had some business to handle. And some training would do him good. 

                                                                       ****

The bright light wouldn't go away!! 

She had tried to ignore it for a while now, but even turning to the other side didn't help that much. The large, reddish sun kept shining harshly through the large window. The window took up most of the wall, giving you the idea you could step right out of the room. She slipped herself deeper under the sheets, but it had no use; she was awake now.

Still, she stayed underneath the sheets, using them as a shield against... against what? She knew where she was, and what had happened last night. Her lower body was sore, and the wound on her neck was very tender too. She winced as she touched it. Why did he bite her?

Was he still here?

She peeked from underneath the blankets into the sparsely furnished room. Still, it exceeded an air of wealth and taste... Though she always had thought the rooms of a Prince would be bathed in luxury, where the shimmering of all the most precious stones and metals from around the universe would blind your eyes.

Well, not here. The whole entourage was rather... soberly. But it suited the Prince; it suited the Saiyans. They reminded her of tales from an old people of Earth, a warrior people... The Spartans! Yes, that was what they were called... She vaguely remembered a tale about a young boy and a stolen fox kit... And a stand of a couple of hundred warriors in a narrow valley against a massive army...

Yes; the Spartans lived a hard life, a sober life, where everything was based on war. They did not indulge in luxury, thinking it would dull their strength and vigilance. And it had paid them off... They had ruled, for a while, almost the whole of... Gri... Kree... Greece! Yes, that was the name of the country!

Bulma smiled as suddenly a small part of her childhood memories came back to her. Even though it was only a tale of history, it made her feel so much better, now that she had just a tiny piece of her Earth back. Maybe she could tell the Prince about them, sometime...

It brought her back to her reality. The Prince...

Where was he?

Obviously, he was not in the room. Perhaps the other? She didn't hear a thing, but that didn't say much.

What was she to do? Should she stay here, in the bed, and wait for his return? Should she? He didn't leave her any orders, nor did he wake her up...

Still, the idea of staying in bed didn't appeal to her. It reminded her of last night, and even though it wasn't that bad... Ok, it had been even kind of nice, and he had made her feel new and wonderful feelings, but... She blushed. It was still a strange idea, doing _that_, with _him_.

If she would stay here, it could give him ideas... She blushed even harder, and was quite happy with the fact she was alone. She felt so stupid right now!

And besides, what could she do in a bed? Nothing useful! Maybe she just had to gather her courage and go to the next room.

With her mind made up, she untangled herself from the sheets (apparently she had tossed and turned a lot this night, which wasn't so unusual for her), and slipped out of the bed. She frowned.

Where were her clothes? Her overalls were gone! She remembered that Prince Vegeta wasn't exactly careful with the thing; he had literally torn it off from her, but where were the pieces?

She looked at the spot on the polished floor where they once had lain, almost willing them to reappear. What had happened to them? Who had cleaned them up?

She didn't really envision the Prince doing something like that! The thought of seeing someone as regal as him gathering clothes like a servant brought a smile to her lips.

What to do now? She wasn't going to walk into another room without clothes! Who knows who was in there!?

She looked around the room, hoping to find something she could use, or something that gave her a clue to what to do. Her eyes lingered on a piece of a very dark blue, almost as dark as the night sky back at Earth... Curious, she moved towards the piece of cloth, which was draped over some kind of screen.

She stood quietly before the simple screen and studied both the piece of furniture as well as the cloth. The screen seemed to be made out of some kind of wood. Well, that's the name of the material it reminded her of. But it was much darker than any wood she had ever seen; almost black and with strangely formed wood grains.

Most of the furniture in the room was made of the same material, Bulma noticed, including the bed. Some pieces of furniture were decorated by small lines of imbedded amber-colored stones. The floor was a polished ivory-coloured stone, which felt strangely warm to her bare feet. The sheets of the bed, as well as the upholstery of the only sofa-ish piece of furniture had the same rich ivory colour, lined with gold. The only other colour in the room was the deep blue of the banners which decorated the walls. It was the royal colour of the House of Vegeta, she had discovered.

The piece of cloth was the same royal blue, and as she looked closer at it, she discovered it to be some kind of garment.

Her hands itched to touch the fabric of the garment. It seemed so soft and rich and full! So beautiful it was, and therefore she didn't know if she was allowed to touch it! She could soil it... She had learned this lesson early in her life; never touched anything that seemed to be a class better than you were.

Still... 

"Don't just stare at it, take it! It's yours, anyway!" 

The voice startled Bulma so bad, she tripped over her own feet, and crashed almost into the screen, as she tried to turn around.

She grabbed the screen as to hold herself up, and twisted her head to see the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

It was a girl.

A _human_ girl. She had to be! The same ears, eye-shape, posture, skin, teeth...

"You're human!" She blurted out.

The girl giggled at her stunned expression. "Yes! And so are you! Now that we've established that, maybe we can focus on more important things... Like dressing you... And your name, of course."

Bulma looked at the strange cloth. "Are you sure that's for me?"

"Positive! I've chosen it myself, under strict instructions from His Royal Highness of course..." The girl rolled her eyes. "You know, don't tell him this, but he can be a real pain in the ass, as I'm sure you've noticed. Very demanding and rude... No wait, that's just a common Saiyan personality treat!"

Bulma blinked at the smiling girl, fascinated with her behavior. She seemed so carefree.

"Now, go on! We'll see how it fits!"

Bulma hesitantly pulled the fine piece of clothing from the screen, and started to figure out how to put it on. 

"Just pull it on over your head, that's the easiest! Here, let me help you." She bustled around Bulma, helping her with the dress.

Bulma looked down at herself, and admired the smooth way the fabric moved over and around her body. The long dress was sleeveless, and had a deep V-neck, making her a bit uncomfortable at the amount of cleavage it showed. She noticed that the other girl was wearing something familiar in fabric and cut, but in a different colour, a deep dark red. 

"Erm... Underwear?" Bulma asked softly, as she looked at her pale skin. She wasn't used at seeing so much of her own body. And this dress seemed very unpractical to her; it almost reached her feet. How was she supposed to move quickly and efficiently in this?!

"No underwear... I don't think the Saiyans know the meaning of that word. And they like to watch. And they like to taunt others with what's theirs. Always looking for a fight." Now she sounded not so cheerful anymore.

"Oh," Bulma knew not what else to say. She quietly looked at the girl, who was indeed not so happy go lucky as she first appeared. There were shadows in her eyes.

"My name's Bulma. What's yours?"

"Sorry! Completely forgotten that! Bulma, is it? Nice name. My name's Lydia. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"All right! Now, there's no underwear, but we do have some other lovely ornaments which go with this particular kind of dress-style! You see, what we are wearing is also a sign of our rank, you know! Only Royalty and Elite dress like this- the females I mean- and of course they have enough wealth to adorn their mates accordingly. Now, Bulma, if you- actually, I should call you Highness, but I like your name much more, and besides, I don't think you appreciate the title. Do you know that your name isn't known to any of us? Your just Prince Vegeta's Mate, which is of course a very enviable position," the way she scrunched up her nose belied her words, and caused Bulma to smile.

"Is he that bad?" She asked, a bit troubled.

Lydia looked straight into her eyes. "He's the most toughest, cruelest son of a bitch there is. He's as cold as ice and as hard as stone... He's unpredictable and has no mercy... I wouldn't trade with you for all the power in this universe."

Bulma looked away from the open honesty on the girl's face.

"I know what you mean; I've seen him kill my friend... At least, I think she's dead... I don't even know what happened to her!"

"Oh... Oh, darling... I'm so sorry. He's violent, and he lets nothing stand in his way... The Prince, he's... I don't know what exactly made him take you as his mate, but Saiyans are very possessive and protective of what they consider theirs. They will stop at nothing to get what they want, and they will do anything to keep it. Maybe he considered her as a threat in some way or another."

"But... She didn't do anything wrong... Not enough to get killed, anyway! He had no right to kill her!"

"To us, they don't have any right... But you and me, we were raised with values very much different compared to the rest of the universe... Here, the strongest rule, and they have no pity on the weak..." 

Her face got a somewhat dreamy expression. 

"I was twelve when Earth was purged, and you?"

"Seven... no eight. I was eight years old. I don't remember much..."

"I have forgotten things too. I've forgotten most of the purge itself... All the people that died. But I, I remember the trees in winter, with snow on it, and how we used to skate on the ice, and drank hot chocolate and ate pea soup... I really didn't like it very much. My mother did make a very good pea soup; it was so thick, it looked more like some weird kind of hotchpotch, but according to my family, it was delicious. I really didn't think so... I used to live in Holland, and you?"

"Japan."

"Cool! I would like to talk to you about the things you still remember. My memories are fading, and I am scared that soon, everything will be dull and gray, just fractions. I don't want to forget my family and home..." 

"What happened to you after the purging?"

"Well, I think I've got better off than you did. I was bought by slave traders who went to the planet Urtiry, where a humanoid race, the Urtiré lived. I was sold to a family, where I became their servant. They were very kind, and very honest and just. I had nothing to complain about. If I became sick, I was treated, when I had a nightmare, the matriarch herself came to comfort me. I was more than a mere servant to them. They had such large hearts... The whole race was good. My family had bought me, to right some wrong in the universe. I was happy, even though I did not know what happened to my family, and missed them terribly. I still miss them so much. Because, I wasn't home when the purge started, you know. I was away on camp with my class, and I never made it home... I don't know if my family is alive or dead."

"You'll never be sure..."

"No, I never will be sure. I will always look out for them and have hope to find one of my sisters, or my parents again. And it eats at you, you know."

Both were now sitting on the large bed, companionably and at ease with each other. Lydia was unconsciously twisting a long, small piece of cloth adorned with the same golden stones as she had found imbedded in the furniture.

"My Dad and Mama were both killed, right before my eyes... Though I can't remember how or why, I still see their bodies lying before me. They were so still! I was picked up, and I don't remember much of the voyage on the very large slave ship. So many people, wailing and screaming. Only snippets in my memories are there now. I was taken away, by a rather sour smelling creature, but then... Next thing, I learned to work for the Arthrods. They were rather harsh, and very strict, and they didn't like me, a humanoid, but I survived. Then, a couple of years later, I met Kryt, my friend. We were to share a room, and it somehow clicked. We became fast friends and we worked well together. I miss her very much." Bulma told her honestly, glad she had found someone who she could talk to, just as she could talk to Kryt.

"It hurts to loose them just after you dare to start thinking that maybe, things will get a little better." Lydia's face was grim, her words bitter.

"Just I started to feel really at home with my new family, the Saiyans came. They ruined everything. The wonderful people and the beautiful planet. It was just one squad, but they took the whole planet out. I was fifteen, almost sixteen. They were much more brutal and cruel than the race that purged Earth. Much more..." Lydia shuddered violently as she stared unseeingly ahead of her, lost in her past.

"I didn't know it then, but the Saiyans were just beginning gathering human females. I am sure you wonder why human females, and what happened to their own females. Well, for a couple of hundred years, the Saiyan male/female ratio became more and more unbalanced. Less and less females were born. Nowadays, it's about thirty to forty males to one female. The fact that most of them didn't make it past their tenth year, due to several causes, didn't help the situation either.

Still, the whole race was against breeding with other races. The half-breeds were so much weaker than full blooded Saiyans. That, of course, could not do. Still, Bardock, a very much accomplished warrior and scientist, was given the task by the current King to seek for a race which would be a somewhat worthy match for the Saiyan genes. And he found one. Just one. The human race, one of the weakest in the whole universe! The irony! Mixing the human genes with the Saiyans' would not only create a child with a strength equal to their Saiyan fathers, but even with the possibility to surpass it! Isn't it great?!" Lydia smiled, but it was full of sarcasm and bitterness.

"The Urtiré had taken in a large amount of human children, so therefore, they were a prime target. Their compassion and kindness had gotten them nothing but death. The Saiyans didn't even try to negotiate a deal with them; they just took what they wanted! Leaving the whole planet in flames, the people dead. Now, it has become a mining colony.

They Saiyans went through the streets, through the houses, searching for human females, woman. The men and boys were just killed out right. They had no value or any importance. 

My family made me hide, though I did not want to; I wanted to leave them, and so maybe save them from being killed. They didn't allow it. So they hid me, under the floor, where a secret small cellar was.

A Saiyan came. He searched the house, and killed my family. Everyone, even the children. Ruthlessly, in cold blood. I still hear Titié scream... I was silent. I didn't move, and still, somehow, like he smelled me, which he actually did, he found me. He hauled me out of the cellar and put me down. He was looking at me, making no sounds at all. After a while, I dared to look up.

His whole armor was splattered with blood. His face and hair, all splattered with blood. Unruly hair, like all Saiyans. He had scar, running down his cheek," she trailed it over her own face, and Bulma knew she didn't do it knowingly. She wasn't there with Bulma anymore. She was deep in her memories.

"But what scared me most was the look in his eyes. Fire, and... I didn't know then what that look meant. I was completely ignorant about those kind of things. But I soon found out.

He smirked at me, and said: "You're quite the small thing, aren't you? Cute. That's what you are." He then reached out and ran a hand through my hair. He seemed quite taken with the colour. I flinched then, and took a step back. That didn't sit well by him, and he pulled me back, by my hair. Then, he murmured something about never having found someone so fetching, and proceeded to rip my clothes off. He..." She stopped then, and gave Bulma an uneasy smile.

"I don't think I have to tell you what he did. He was the leader of the squad and he took me for himself. He once had a Saiyan mate, but she had died a long time ago. Apparently, their bond was non-existent, otherwise he wouldn't have made it."

There it was again, the mentioning of a bond. What was that? Bulma wondered, but remained quiet and let Lydia tell her story. 

"I became his new mate. I became the mate of the one who had found the solution to their little problem. Bardock." A voice was now strangely blank, her face void of any expression.

She fell silent, and didn't look at Bulma.

Bulma hesitantly placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She was shivering.

"Sssh," Bulma didn't know what to say, but tried to comfort her like she had comforted Kyt so many times, by just being there for her. She rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back.

"But this is not the worst. No, it isn't. I tried so hard, I fought so hard, but... Saiyans are possessive, like I told you. Some more than others. Bardock, the Prince... They consume all. They want everything. They bind you to them, with everything they can use.

He didn't only take my body... Some Saiyans are quite content with that, and so was he, Bardock, when he first mated. But with me... I don't know why, but he didn't stop with my body. He invaded my mind and my soul.

He consumed my thoughts, and filled my heart. He wanted to possess all. He bonded me. Took everything I had, everything I didn't want to give, and he just broke down my defenses and took it. He broke me, until I gave in, and accepted it, accepted his Bond. I can't explain it, because it isn't like anything we had known on Earth. People there talked about soulmates, but if they had known how far such a thing could go... It's like a presence which is always there in your mind and soul and heart. It doesn't let go, it doesn't relent. 

Some girls have managed to keep their mates out of their system, only sharing their bodies. But he was too strong for me. Too determined. I'll never be free again. Never. This thing reaches so far; even death is no way out, no obstacle. And it frightens me so."

Lydia looked up at the silent girl sitting besides her, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I hope for you that the Prince indeed stays with his belief that feelings are foolish, and that a Bond is a weakness. Because if he ever finds out what kind of power and control he can hold over you with this... 

Bardock said one to me that having me completely for himself, with everything that's me laying bare and naked before him, and he possessed all of it, was like he finally found his goal. With me, he had no superior, no concurrent. I am his home and his destiny. So he says... A Bond is something mystical, but very much sacred in Saiyan culture, though by some, it is seen as a weakness. 

I hope the Prince will continue to believe that. Otherwise, you'll never be free again. There will be no escaping."

Bulma felt cold shivers run over her body. By looking in Lydia's eyes, she know she was not lying or exaggerating. To her, it was a real terror, and Bulma didn't know how to handle another possible danger this soon. 

Indeed, as she heard this, maybe she should be glad the Prince only wanted children of her...

                                                                       ****

Sorry for the late update. I hope the next chapter will be out sooner. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They really help me a lot!! I hope you liked this chapter. I think some people will like the appearance of Lydia; they've asked for other human girls to show up. So, tell me what you think!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
